Le voyage de Totoro
by Koalamanga
Summary: Comme dans le film ils se sont fait largué. Comme dans le film, il a tout plaqué. Comme dans le film, ils se sont rencontré. Comme dans le film vont-ils s'aimer? OOC/UA/ futur lemon SasuNaru Cherchez pas pour le titre -.-'. Changement de rated...
1. 1 Quand tout va mal on déménage

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord c'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : M pour futur lemon et pour la présence de Yaoi, relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci !

Mot de l'auteur : Hey everybody XD,

Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira… L'idée de cette fic m'est venu après avoir regardé un film Holidays que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Donc c'est certes un peu inspiré mais en grande partie l'histoire sort de mon cerveau quasi inexistant mais bien mal en point…Bref en résumé Naruto après s'être fait plaqué de manière peu sympathique décide de tout abandonner pour aller vivre autre part. Il rencontre Sasuke qui lui aussi c'est fait largué…Voilà donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pour les reviews anonymes ce sera sur mon profil !

Pour la publication, pour le moment je me base sur une période de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre mais elle pourra être réduite si ça avance plus vite que prévu !

Bon place à l'histoire…

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout va mal, on déménage.

La fête bat son plein et moi, je suis tout seul à l'étage au dessus.

Je travaille, je dois finir mon article pour demain, ordre du patron. Il ne me reste plus que quelques lignes que je m'empresse de rédiger. Je soupire de contentement lorsque je pose enfin le point final. Ca y est, c'est fini. Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre les autres et surtout lui…

« Tu as bientôt fini ? » me demande une voix derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne et sourit.

« -Oui je viens de finir ! Tu as vraiment le truc pour surgir pile quand il faut ! » je réponds en me levant pour venir me coller à lui.

Il resserre ses bras dans mon dos et commence à le caresser doucement. Je me laisse aller à ce moment de détente.

« -Je suis content que tu ais fini ! On va pouvoir rejoindre les autres.

-Oui mais avant…

Je m'extirpe de ses bras et en trottinant , me dirige vers mon bureau d'où je sors d'un des tiroirs, un petit paquet emballé.

-Tiens mon amour ,dis-je en tendant le paquet, Joyeux Noël. »

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il attrape le paquet dont il ôte rapidement le papier pour lequel j'ai passé des heures à me battre avec du scotch qui ne collait que se qu'il voulait, c'est à dire mes doigts, et du papier impossible à plier . L'emballage tombe au sol.

«-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? me demande t-il tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui beaucoup mais tu n'aurais pas dû, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

-Oh ! Tu sais je l'ai trouvé par hasard tandis que je me promenais sur les quais. C'est fou ce qu'il peut y avoir comme antiquaires et bouquinistes ! Je fouillais un peu et quand je l'ai vu, je me suis souvenu que tu le cherchais depuis longtemps. Alors je te l'ai pris. Je suis heureux que ça te plaise !

-Evidement que ça me plaît mais tu as dû dépenser une fortune pour l'avoir.

-Oh, non ! Trois fois rien… »

C'est un mensonge bien sûr, comme si un livre d'une rareté exceptionnelle pouvait ne coûter que dix francs, six sous ! Mais je ne préfère pas te le dire .

Tu regardes ce livre comme si tu venais de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde. Le tournant, le retournant, l'ouvrant, le feuilletant… Je souris. Ton regard exprime tant de choses, tant de sentiments qu'il y quelques temps tu te refusais à me montrer.

Puis soudain, tu refermes le livre et me fixe avec un sérieux un peu stressant.

-Merci beaucoup…à côté mon cadeau va te paraître bien fade…Mais bon si je suis monté maintenant c'est pour te parler de quelques choses avant de descendre faire la fête.

Il respire un grand coup et m'attrape les mains, les serrant dans les siennes.

« -Naruto je… »

Cependant il ne termine pas sa phrase car Kiba rentre dans la pièce.

Kiba, c'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que je le connais par cœur, tout comme lui me connaît.

C'est un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, toujours souriant. Grand, mince et musclé (comme quoi finalement ça sert la musculation le dimanche matin) il a de grands yeux noisettes rieurs qui sont assortis à la magnifique crinière brune qui lui sert de cheveux. Ses dents sont légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne ce qui lui vaut le surnom de vampire dans certains lieux. Il a également un triangle rouge tatoué sur chaque joue. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais il paraît que c'est une tradition dans sa famille…Famille étrange mais sympathique que j'apprécie énormément soit dit en passant. Kiba est toujours accompagné d'un chien : Akamaru qu'il adore et possède depuis tout petit. Ah oui ! Sa famille travaille dans l'élevage canin. Je me souviens du jour où il est arrivé avec Akamaru sous le bras au travail. Le patron avait hurlé dans tous les bureaux comme quoi c'était complètement stupide comme attitude puis soudainement il c'est calmé et après avoir discuté longuement avec Kiba et je ne sais par quel miracle tout c'est arrangé et il a pu garder son chien…

Bref Kiba surgit donc dans la pièce et nous sourit avant de mettre ses mains sur les hanches et de prendre une grosse voix.

« -Et bien dis donc Naruto ! C'est comme ça que tu travailles ?

Je lui tire la langue, réaction puérile je sais, et lui rétorque :

-J'ai fini mon boulot ! Tu voulais quoi ?

-On vous attend pour le discours du boss…Il m'a envoyé pour te chercher et vous aussi Monsieur, dit-il en se tournant vers mon compagnon qui se contente de hocher la tête en signe de réponse.

-Bien, nous arrivons Kiba dit-il »

Il me lâche et s'éloigne de moi pour suivre mon ami. Tant pis, il me dira ce qu'il voulait me dire plus tard…

Oo°--°oO

Nous sommes maintenant tous réunit dans une immense pièce au rez-de-chaussée et notre _très cher et merveilleux_ patron est depuis plusieurs minutes, en train de blablater à propos de tout et n'importe quoi par rapport au travail effectué cette année et blablabla et bla bla

Puis finalement vient un moment où, il se tourne vers moi, enfin vers mon amour et demande à celui-ci de le rejoindre sur l'estrade .

Il s'exécute. Alors une fois qu'il l'a rejoint, mon chef se tourne vers moi et dans un sourire et d'un ton léger me dit :

« Mon cher Naruto, on peut dire que vous faites de l'excellent travail depuis que vous êtes ici. Cependant votre prochain article ne comprendra plus un des ces milliers d'inconnus dont vous écrivez l'histoire et dont vous racontez le mariage…Non votre prochain article vous pourrez le consacrer à Itachi qui se marie le mois prochain ! »

Dans la salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclate. Tout le monde est heureux pour notre sous directeur…tous sauf moi. Je me sens trahi. C'est donc de cela qu'il voulait me parler avant de descendre . Il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne que notre histoire était finie, d'une manière trop brutale. Il ne voulait pas.

Je sens les larmes pointer le bout de leurs nez salés mais, par dignité je les essuie. Je me force à sourire et à applaudir avec les autres.

Puis finalement mon ancien compagnon fait un petit discours que je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite et lorsque tout est fini, que la fête bat son plein, enfin je me laisse aller. Mon sourire s'efface et je m'enfuis du bâtiment pour aller me réfugier dans ma voiture où enfin je me laisse aller à ma peine.

Moi Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-cinq ans je viens de me faire larguer de manière peu délicate, la semaine précedent les fêtes de fin d'année.

Oo°--°oO

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer et à me morfondre. Je sais que Kiba est arrivé à un moment. J'ai entendu la porte claquer et le siège passager couiner lorsqu'il c'est assis.

Au départ je l'ai ignoré puis ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me suis jeté dans ses bras et mes pleurs ont redoublé.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, les larmes se sont taries, j'étais « à sec » dirons-nous. Je me suis retiré des bras de mon ami et, après mettre mouché (pas dans ma manche, je vous rassure, je n'en étais pas à ce point-là comme même) j'ai démarré la voiture et je suis rentré chez moi.

Le salon était vide. Il avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. Malgré moi les larmes sont revenues, mais je les ai ignoré et me suis assis dans le canapé, mon ami à mes côtés.

« -Décidément, il ne m'arrive que des ennuis en amour… ai-je soupiré

-Bah tu devrais te mettre à jouer alors mon vieux …parce que c'est pas faux, t'es vraiment malheureux en amour !

-Merci Kiba, c'est réconfortant !

-Désolé mec, je voulais juste te remonter le moral…Tu veux en parler ?

Un silence à suivi sa question.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. L'homme que j'aime depuis quatre ans et avec qui je couche depuis trois ans va se marier et moi je me retrouve comme un con tout seul pour les vacances.

-Pas joyeux joyeux…

-Tu peux le dire, j'ai vraiment rien à envier à Bridget Jones, si ça continue je vais crever et on me retrouvera quinze jours plus tard, dans mon appartement dévoré par des bergers allemands.

-T'as fini de dire des bêtises ? me dit Kiba en levant les yeux au ciel suite à ma petite tirade Après tout, tu as vécu pire ? Tu t'en remettra…

-Ouai, je n'y crois pas trop.

-Hé ! tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ?

-Non mais vas-y Kiba, éclaire ma pauvre lanterne dont la flamme a été éteinte par les millions de larmes que j'ai versé.

-Et bin on peut dire que cela te rend poétique les chagrins d'amour. Mais bon… Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un nouveau départ !

-Euh , tu peux préciser, demandais-je en regardant Kiba qui suite à sa déclaration avait ouvert grands les bras et me souriait comme si son idée était à l'égale de la bombe atomique, dévastatrice.

-Mais oui mon vieux, tu dois changer d'air ! Quand tout va mal, on déménage !

-C'est pas une mauvais idée, répliquais-je, songeur.

-Un peu qu'elle est bonne. Et en plus tu l'as ton point de départ !

-…

-Mais si, s'exaspéra mon ami devant mon silence, cette mutation que te proposait le boss mais pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas répondre tout de suite parce que tu ne voulais pas le quitter et bin maintenant tu peux l'accepter !

-Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais le truc c'est que je n'ai pas de logement ni rien là-bas !

-Pour ça mon pote t'inquiète pas ! L'homme a crée une merveille appelée Internet qui te permet de faire des miracles !

-Très bien Kiba ! Je verrais ça demain ! Mais là je vais aller me coucher, ça crève de pleurer…

-Pas de problème mon pote ! »

Je me levais donc et m'étirais en baillant. Kiba était vraiment un super ami et un as pour me consoler. Je me doutais qu'à peine j'aurais fermé la porte derrière lui j'allais de nouveau fondre en larmes mais durant quelques instants, il m'avait bien remonté le moral et je lui en était reconnaissant. C'est pourquoi un « merci » s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je quittais la pièce…

Oo°--°oO

« Je…je suis désolée Sasuke mais c'est fini entre nous . »

Je restais abasourdi face à cette phrase, mon verre de lait dans la main. Moi habituellement si froid et peu expressif, je devais avoir les yeux grands ouverts en mode « poisson rouge dans son bocal ». Elle continua sur sa lancée, s'expliquant, se justifiant :

« J'ai rencontré un homme il y a six mois et on s'aime vraiment, et…je vais l'épouser. Navrée Sasuke répéta t-elle »

Un peu qu'elle pouvait être navrée ! Non seulement elle m'annonçait qu'elle me quittais, mais en plus j'apprenais que j'étais cocu depuis plus de six mois et qu'en plus j'allais passer mes fêtes de fin d'année seul.

«- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? demandais-je ma voix tressautant légèrement. C'est de ma faute je …

-Non non m'interrompit-elle ce n'est pas toi Sasuke c'est juste que je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Mais rassure toi ! J'ai passé une annonce sur Internet ! Tu ne devrais pas tarder à te trouver un autre colocataire me dit-elle en souriant , comme si cette nouvelle pouvait effacer tout le reste.

-Très bien soupirais-je, on reste comme même amis ?

-Je l'espère me dit-elle et puis je viendrais te voir avant de partir à mon voyage de noces ! »

Cette phrase était vraiment la phrase à prononcer pour achever une personne avec qui on vivait depuis cinq ans. Décidément Sakura était vraiment douée pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie !

Un coup de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées.

« Ah ! Il est là ! Bon je te laisse Sasuke à bientôt ! Prends soin de toi et pour le nouveau colocataire ! Tout est indiqué la dedans me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe épaisse comme pas deux. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit.

La porte claqua et j'entendis la voiture démarrer. Cette voiture qui m'ôtait mon unique source de bonheur, ma seule drogue qui me permettait d'appréhender la vie avec faciliter, de voir la vie en rose, surtout à cause des cheveux de ma belle Sakura !

Je soupirai. Je crois que désormais j'allais détester le rose…

Oo°--°oO

Je m'assis devant l'ordinateur et tapait l'adresse qu'indiquait la fine écriture de Sakura sur le papier.

Je tombais alors sur un site et forum de recherche de colocataires, de locations et de ventes de maisons.

Pensif, je me baladais un peu sur le site, regardant tel ou tel article, faisant défiler les photos de maisons allant du taudis à la magnifique villa avec piscine chauffée. Finalement je tombais sur l'article correspondant à mon appartement. Je lisais rapidement la description et regardais si il y avait déjà des demandes.

Parce que malgré l'image que je donnais de moi , c'est à dire celle d'un homme froid et peu social, en vérité je haïssais la solitude, l'ayant connu que trop souvent durant mon enfance.

Je soupirais encore une fois quand je vis qu'aucune demande n'avait été faite. Alors laissant mon portable ouvert, je me levais de ma place et me décidait à ranger un peu tout le bazar autour de moi.

Le bazar…c'était un mot faible pour exprimer l'état du salon, des chambres, de la cuisine…

Une fois que Sakura eut disparu, j'avais piqué une telle crise que tout ce qui me tombait sous la main y était passé…

J'avais mal, j'étais brisé d'avoir été abandonné par celle en qui j'avais offert mon cœur et je voulais que tout mon environnement proche soit à l'égale de mon âme, brisé, déchiré, dévasté .

Certes, je le regrette maintenant, alors que je vais devoir tout ranger. Je manque de courage. Aussi me décidais-je à prendre une douche.

L'eau froide, puis chaude me fit du bien, me permettant d'oublier mes problèmes, les laissant se noyer sous la cascade qui s'écoule du tuyau et du jet d'eau. C'est avec regret que je coupe finalement le jet et que je sors de la cabine, m'enroulant dans une grande serviette noire et moelleuse.

Je me sèche et après avoir enfilé un jean, je sors, restant torse nu dans l'appartement.

Quand j'arrive dans la pièce de vie, je remarque qu'il est trois heures du matin. Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, alors je me mets à ranger le salon. Je ramasse d'abord les gros morceaux de verre que je jette puis m'attelle aux plus petits quand soudain mon ordinateur me signale un message.

Je lâche tout me précipitant vers l'objet de mon futur salut (enfin je l'espère…)

Une petite enveloppe clignote et je clique dessus. Je tremble un peu.

Le message s'ouvre et je m'empresse de le lire :

« _Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

_Je ne sais pas quand vous recevrez ce message mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tôt possible._

_En effet, pour certaines raisons, j'ai besoin de quitter ma ville pour disons recommencer une nouvelle vie et je cherches un appartement._

_Or le votre me paraît intéressant et comme j'exècre la solitude, la colocation me semble une bonne solution…_

_Si vous acceptez faîtes-moi signe…_

_Au faite moi c'est Naruto…_ »

Je souris. Une joie sans pareille depuis qu'elle est partie, me traverse et avec hâte je réponds au message.

_« Bonsoir ou bonjour à toi aussi (je me permet de te tutoyer étant donné les circonstances)_

_Je serai ravi de te partager mon appartement avec toi ! Pour tout dire je déteste aussi la solitude, tout comme toi._

_Mais sans vouloir paraître indiscret, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à partir ?_

_Et vers quand voudrais-tu venir ? _

_Et moi c'est Sasuke ! Enchanté…_ »

J'envoie le message et attend fébrilement la réponse, me mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Heureusement la réponse ne tarde pas.

« _Et bien enchanté aussi Sasuke et je me permet moi aussi de te tutoyer Oh ! La raison est simple, je me suis fait disons jeté par une personne avec qui j'aimais depuis quatre ans. Et pour la date, le plus tôt serais le mieux. Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine…_ »

Je me fige, lui aussi c'est fait largué ? Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'aurais eu du mal à supporter un mec qui me parlerait toutes les dix secondes de sa fiancée…Mais une semaine tout seul, c'est long…

« _Moi aussi je me suis fait jeté après cinq ans de vie commune… Pour la date si le plus tôt est le mieux pourquoi pas plutôt demain ? Je sais que c'est vraiment rapide ainsi mais tu pourras faire venir tes meubles plus tard en attendant j'ai ce qu'il faut et les billets d'avions sont facilement trouvables sur Internet…enfin ce n'est qu'une proposition… »_

_« Ca me va ! J'arrive demain alors !Et pour les meubles, j'avais prévu d'en acheter de nouveau, je vivais avec mon meilleur ami donc il garde tout…A demain alors »_

Je souris rassuré. Enfin je n'allais pas devoir passer la semaine seul…Bon reste plus qu'à finir de ranger…

Oo°--°oO

J'avais fini d'emballer mes cartons quand la sonnette retentit.

J'ouvrais pour me retrouver face à tous mes amis. Ils étaient venu fêter mon départ.

Bizarrement , en trois jours tout c'était arrangé pour moi.

Après le départ de Kiba j'avais certes de nouveau pleurer, mais pas longtemps. Puis, le lendemain j'avais pris ma décision et fait part à mon patron de ma réponse positive à ma mutation, ce qu'il l'avait enchanté. L'après-midi, les papiers étaient signés. Je commençais dans trois semaines, juste après mes vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le plus dur restait à venir, il me fallait trouver rapidement un logement ce à quoi je me suis attelé hier. Je suis donc allé sur un site que Kiba m'avait conseillé. Et après quelques minutes à chercher un peu de tout, je tombais sur ce qu'il me fallait : un appartement en colocation avec son propriétaire, trois chambres, salle de bain, cuisine, salon, salle à manger… En centre ville. Le prix n'était pas mentionné mais je m'en moquais. Avec hâte j'envois donc un message – retapé plusieurs fois – et la réponse se fait rapidement. Le type qui cherche un colocataire, se nomme Sasuke et il est dans le même sac que moi, largué pour la fin de l'année. Je suis content que tout ce soit bien passé. Et encore mieux ! Il me permet de venir demain, enfin aujourd'hui…

Les cartons sont vite emballés et je suis maintenant entouré de mes amis pour faire la fête. Certes je pense encore à tout, à lui mais ça va mieux, j'ai toujours cicatrisé vite comme disais Kiba lorsqu'il regardait mes blessures faites en jouant.

Dans deux heures, je serai dans l'avion direction Konoha city, c'est une grande ville située à cinq cents kilomètres de mon village qui se nomme également Konoha…

En attendant, je vais profiter de mes amis…Autant s'amuser une dernière fois.

Oo°--°oO

Ca y est, c'est le moment, je suis dans l'avion, enfin en train de monter dans l'avion. Après avoir montré mon billet et m'être fait indiqué le chemin de mon siège, je m'installe dans l'allée du milieu. A peine ai-je posé mon popotin sur le siège peu rembourré de ma place en classe économique que débarque deux superbes…mamies qui parlent aussi fort que Kiba bourré (c'est à dire vraiment très fort) et qu'elles se placent de chaque côté de mon siège et commencent à discuter…pardon à hurler entre elles. Je soupire, amusé. Ca fait sketch…

Alors je me tourne vers l'une d'elle et lui demande si elle désire que l'on échange nos places afin qu'elles puissent être côte-à-côte. Ce à quoi elle me répond positivement, pour le bonheur de mes oreilles et de mon pauvre cerveau qui n'aurait pas supporté trois heures de vol ainsi. Je suis donc assis et je regarde les gens passer quand mon portable vibre. Je le sors et regarde l'expéditeur qui n'est autre que…aller devinez ! Et oui cet enfoiré de Itachi, ce connard de mes deux, ce…pardon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu vulgaire là.

Je reste donc quelques instants hésitant.

Soudain la petite vieille avec qui j'ai échangé ma place me demande :

« -C'est un message de votre ex ?

Je la regarde étonné.

-Co…comment avez-vous devinez ?

-A votre tête jeune homme, la tête d'une personne hésitante à faire un pas vers le futur…mais laissez moi vous donner un conseil. Pour aller de l'avant il faut savoir regarder en arrière et affronter ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. La vie est suffisamment pleines d'obstacles donc mieux vaut ne pas s'encombrer de problèmes et de poids inutiles parfois. »

Je souris et lui réponds :

-Vous avez raison merci. »

Alors j'ouvre le message

« Naruto, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, sache que je voulais te l'annoncer mais que les évènements en ont décidé autrement. Je préfère cependant que cela soit ainsi. Je t'aime certes encore mais plus comme avant.

_J'ai appris que tu partais. Où vas-tu ? _

_J'espère que l'on restera en contact, j'ai encore besoin de tes talents de correcteur pour mes écrits…_

_Au revoir_

_Itachi » _

Je rigole amèrement, rester en contact, il en a de bonnes. Alors je m'empresse de répondre.

_« Itachi,_

_Certes je t'en veux, mais des personnes qui m'aiment (ELLES) m'ont fait comprendre que pour avancer il faut savoir accepter son passé et c'est ce que je fais. Tu m'as fais souffrir aussi pour le moment j'espère que tu comprendras que je souhaite couper les ponts. Où je vais ne te regardes donc pas et pour tes textes…on verra plus tard. Pour notre bien à tous les deux (ma santé mentale et pour ta survie) je préfère que tu ne tentes pas de me contacter après que tu es lu ceci. Peut être qu'un jour on pourra faire comme avant…_

_A bientôt._

Naruto »

Je tremblais en appuyant sur la touche d'envoie puis lorsque ce fut fait je soupirais et éteignit mon téléphone que je rangeais dans ma poche.

L'avion décolla et une fois qu'il fut stabilisé je me tournais vers le duo de choc.

« -Merci beaucoup pour votre conseil, je pense qu'il me sera désormais d'une aide précieuse.

La femme rit et me tendit la main.

-De rien ça me fait plaisir. Au faite je ne me suis pas présentée, moi c'est Adeline.

-Enchanté, Naruto, dis-je en luis serrant la main »

Puis elle repartit discuter avec sa voisine et pour la première fois en trois jours, je me sentais vraiment bien.

J'ai fermé les yeux, apaisé et serein car pour moi c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie sans beau brun mystérieux et glacial, enfin j'espère, j'ai oublié de demander à Sasuke sa photo…

A suivre…

Voilà, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !

Review si ça vous tente !

A la semaine prochaine (enfin j'espère -.-')


	2. 2 Quand tout va mal on fait avec

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord c'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : M pour futur lemon et pour la présence de Yaoi, relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci !

Mot de l'auteur : Coucou !

Tout d'abord merci énormément pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^x^

Donc voilà le second chapitre de cette fic. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui vu la quantité de boulot que j'avais mais bon finalement j'ai vaincu XD.

Juste un petit truc, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me relire correctement donc il se peut que comme d'habitude il y est des fautes…je m'en excuse d'avance et j'espère que ça ne troublera pas trop la lecture.

Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre et sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Quand tout va mal, on fait en sorte que ça s'arrange

« _…en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie et en vous souhaitant une bonne soirée. _»

La voix robotique d'une femme me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je me suis endormi. L'avion vient d'atterrir et tous les passagers se pressent autour de moi. Moi, pour ma part je prends mon temps et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste quasiment plus personne dans l'avion pour descendre.

L'aéroport est gigantesque. Rien à voir avec celui de Konoha… Remarque c'est normal pour une aussi grande ville d'avoir un aussi grand aéroport. Enfin je pense.

Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour visiter un aéroport. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas trop ce que l'on peut visiter dans un aéroport.

Tout en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à visiter dans un aéroport (oui j'aime me poser des questions inutiles…) je sors de celui-ci et me poste près de la route où circule de nombreuses voitures pleines de gens pressés.

Durant plusieurs minutes, je hèle tous les taxis qui passent à ma porter mais aucun ne se stoppe… enfin si il y en a bien eu un mais juste au moment où j'allais m'engouffrer dans la voiture, une personne me bouscula et entra à ma place sans m'adresser le moindre signe.

Je râle contre ce malpoli et contre cette ville de dingues.

Finalement un taxi à ENFIN la gentillesse de s'arrêter et je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle avant que quelqu'un ne me refasse un mauvais coup.

Après avoir énoncé l'adresse, je me laisse bercer par le roulement de la voiture et regarde le paysage. Le voyage ne dure pas longtemps et le chauffeur fini par me déposer à l'adresse convenue.

Je sors après l'avoir payé et reste figé devant la bâtisse tandis que le taxi file de nouveau vers l'aéroport à la recherche de nouveaux clients.

Je suis…impressionné, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. J'avais certes vu des photos mais en vrai…C'est gigantesque comme immeuble ! Je me demande combien de personnes peuvent bien vivre à l'intérieur.

Mon étonnement passé je me dirige vers la porte à double battants et pose mes valises sur un sol qui ressemble vaguement à du marbre mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail et fouille dans mes poches à la recherche d'un papier. Papier que je finis par trouver après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à pester contre ces poches de jean trop grandes.

Je déplie la note et vérifie le nom de mon futur colocataire Sasuke, pour ensuite le chercher parmi la liste des résidents. Une fois trouvé j'appuie sur le petit bouton et attend que quelqu'un me réponde.

Je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps. La tonalité morne de l'appareil laisse finalement place à une voix blasée :

« - C'est pour quoi ? »

Je réponds , légèrement stressé que je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Je n'ai aucune réponse mais un bruit m'apprend que la porte vient d'être ouverte.

Attrapant ma valise et mon sac je tire la poignée et entre.

Oo°-°oO

Je suis en train de prendre ma douche quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon appartement retentir. J'enfile rapidement une serviette et sort trempé pour aller voir qui c'est.

D'une voix blasée, je demande qui est-ce. Une voix qui me semble stressée me parvient au travers de l'interphone et je parviens à comprendre que c'est mon nouveau colocataire.

Une légère tension s'installe dans mes muscles tandis que j'appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte.

Une fois fait, je pars revêtir un bas de jogging qui traînait sur mon lit et continue de me sécher les cheveux.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi tôt aujourd'hui. Non pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire je n'aime vraiment pas la solitude, mais disons que je n'ai pas fini de me préparer.

Je soupire et laisse tomber la serviette en boule sur le sol. Je ne me coiffe pas. C'est inutile, j'ai beau mettre des tonnes de gel mes magnifiques épis n'ont jamais voulu s'abaisser. A quoi bon lutter ? C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau dans mon appartement et je file ouvrir la porte, curieux de voir à quoi ressemble ce Naruto.

Oui je sais, la curiosité n'est pas digne d'un Uchiwa mais bon, de temps en temps, une exception, ça ne fait pas de mal !

J'ouvre donc la porte et me retrouve face à un jeune homme blond qui juste après m'avoir vu, ouvre de grands yeux, lâche ses valises et se fourre la tête entre les mains.

Un « je suis maudit » me parvins, qui me laisse assez interrogateur.

Oo°-°oO

Après avoir monté silencieusement deux étages, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin me laissant pénétrer dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé.

C'est glauque et je me retrouve à espérer que l'appartement n'est pas aussi sombre…Finalement je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi vite, une petite visite ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Quoi que, sur les photos, les pièces semblent plutôt claires.

Bon c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

J'arpente le couloir, regardant sur chaque porte le nom affiché. Arrivé au bout du couloir je trouve enfin l'appartement que je cherchais et m'empresse d'appuyer sur la sonnette dont le bruit continu de résonner dans le silence qui m'entourait.

J'entends alors des pas et la porte s'ouvre, laissant un rayon de lumière s'échapper. Au moins je suis rassuré, il n'y a que le couloir qui est sombre…

Puis je lève la tête et observe la personne face à moi. Grand, brun, à l'allure hautaine et je dois avouer à la beauté glaciale…

La première impression est toujours importante mais là celle que je donne ne doit pas être excellente. En effet, face au quasi sosie de mon ex, je ne peux empêcher mon corps d'agir seul.

Je lâche mes bagages et m'accroupi au sol en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Dans un souffle j'arrive à prononcer le fond de ma pensée : Je suis maudit.

Un silence suit puis finalement je me relève brusquement, me rendant compte de la position ridicule dans laquelle je suis.

Cependant, ma tête heurte un obstacle tandis qu'elle se relève et j'entends un « Aie » discret.

Je me frotte le crâne et regarde Sasuke faire de même avec son menton. Il a du se pencher pour voir ce que je faisais, au vu de ma réaction et c'est pris mon crâne en plein menton.

Bien Naruto, décidément niveau gaffes, t'es le meilleur !

Je m'empresse de m'excuser mais mon colocataire brun ne me répond rien et s'efface pour me laisser entrer, tout en continuant de masser son menton…

L'intérieur est décidément bien plus lumineux que le couloir.

A peine ai-je passé la porte que je me retrouve dans une entrée donnant sur ce qui semble être le salon. La pièce est percée dans le fond par une immense baie vitrée qui donne accès à un grand balcon vide.

Je pose mes valises et tout en déboutonnant ma veste je me dirige vers ledit salon.

Celui-ci est composé d'un canapé noir qui coupe la pièce en deux. Face au canapé se trouve une télé écran plat, posée sur un simple meuble noir. De part et d'autre de la télé se trouvent des étagères remplies de DVD que je m'empresse d'examiner.

Je suis comme un gosse face à un sapin de Noël entouré de cadeaux.

Cependant un raclement de gorge me ramène sur Terre. Quand je commence à divaguer je finis souvent par me perdre dans mes pensées et oublier ce qui m'entoure, notamment ici, ce Sasuke.

Celui-ci c'est rapproché de moi et tient dans chaque main mes affaires.

« -Je vais te montrer ta chambre, prononce t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

-Euh…d'accord. »

Bien Naruto ! Quelle conversation ! Je me sermonne seul tout en le suivant dans un long couloir, en profitant pour regarder tout autour de moi. Les murs sont blancs, simples sans aucune marque de vie.

Finalement on arrive à une porte, la deuxième du couloir et Sasuke ouvre la porte, me laissant pénétré dans une pièce simple avec un lit double.

Je regarde un peu la pièce. Il n'y a aucun meuble et les murs sont blancs comme ils ont l'air de l'être partout…

Cependant au lieu de rendre la pièce triste, celle-ci me semble agréable et je pense que c'est dû aux grandes fenêtres qui sont ouvertes.

Je m'approche de l'une d'elles et hume avec une certaine joie l'air extérieur.

Pour un mois de décembre il fait plutôt beau, bon certes il fait super froid mais le ciel bleu ne laisse présager aucune averse, ni chute de neige… Je soupire déçu j'aurais bien aimé un noël blanc…

Je me retourne pour faire face au ténébreux qui me regarde.

Un silence s'installe et n'aimant pas cela je tente d'engager la conversation.

« -Il y a combien de pièces déjà ?

-Trois chambres, salle de bain, cuisine, salon énonça t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Je le suis, n'ayant rien à sortir vu que je ne possède pas de meubles pour ranger mes affaires.

Il me fait vaguement visiter les différentes pièces et finalement nous finissons par nous retrouver de nouveau dans le salon, qui est collé à la cuisine, les deux pièces séparées seulement par un muret servant entre autre de bar. Il commence à faire chauffer du café et d'un signe de tête me demande ce que je veux prendre.

« -Tu as du lait chaud ? je demande

-Il doit m'en rester…dit-il en cherchant dans le frigo pour finalement en extraire une bouteille dont il verse le contenu dans une tasse avant de la passer au micro-ondes.

-Euh, alors, euh tu fais quoi dans la vie ? questionnais-je tentant de faire la conversation.

-Je fais des bandes annonces de film, me réponds t-il simplement.

-Ah ? C'est cool ! c'est pour ça que tu as autant de films chez toi?

-Oui. Et toi tu fais quoi ? me demande t-il en sortant la tasse fumante du micro-ondes.

-Moi ? Euh j'écris des articles pour un journal…dis-je évasivement en m'asseyant face à ma tasse posée sur la table de la cuisine.

-Hn. Et quoi comme articles ?

-Des résumés de mariage, je murmure gêné.

-Je vois. Il s'installe face à moi et commence à absorber par petites gorgées son café. »

Le silence revient, entrecoupé seulement par le liquide qui coule dans nos gorges.

Oo°-°oO

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis gêné. J'ai envie de parler mais les mots restent bloqués dans mon être, refusant de sortir. Je vois bien que Naruto est gêné lui aussi mais il fait tout de même un effort pour entretenir la conversation.

Nous finissons finalement nos boissons dans le calme. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains je tente à mon tour de parler.

« -Tu as besoin de quoi comme meubles ? »

Il me regarde surprit puis en souriant me réponds qu'il a besoin de plusieurs meubles, les siens étant restés dans son ancien appartement qu'il comme il me le fait savoir, partageait avec son meilleur ami.

Je lui propose donc d'aller faire un tour en ville pour voir les différents magasins de meubles que l'on pourrait visiter.

Il n'est que seize heures trente et nous sommes un lundi, ça nous laissera du temps pour en faire plusieurs.

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans ma voiture, la sienne étant resté devant son appartement, faute de pouvoir venir ici assez rapidement. Il ira la chercher bientôt me dit-il.

Oo°-°oO

Nous rentrons extenués du centre ville. On c'est fait tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables de meubles. Je suis mort, mais bon au moins il a ses meubles de commander. On devrait cependant les recevoir que d'ici deux semaines.

On est tous les deux affalés dans le fauteuil quand tout à coup son ventre grogne, indiquant pour lui que c'est l'heure de manger. Cependant aucun de nous bouge.

Finalement après un énième grognement, il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine où je le rejoins rapidement.

Il farfouille un peu partout dans les placards, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« -Tu cherches quoi ?

Il se retourne et un sourire malicieux se peint sur ses lèvres.

-A bouffer. T'as pas des ramens ?

Je hausse un sourcil et m'approche à mon tour pour chercher dans un des placards.

On se met en quête tous les deux de notre futur-du moins j'ai l'impression- repas.

Tout à coup, Naruto pousse un cri qui me fait sursauter, et par la même occasion me cogner la tête contre la porte ouverte au-dessus de moi. Décidément aujourd'hui je m'en prend des coups.

Je regarde donc le blond qui à entamer une danse de la joie, une boîtes de nouilles instantanées dans chaque main.

Je pouffe discrètement et le stoppe pour attraper les pots que je pose sur la table tandis qu'il remplie la bouilloire d'eau et qu'il la met à chauffer.

Le bruit de l'eau en train de chauffer emplie bientôt toute la pièce et quand celle-ci se coupe, l'affamé se précipite vers elle pour rapidement remplir les deux bols.

Puis, il s'attable et attend patiemment que les trois minutes réglementaires passent.

Durant ces trois minutes j'ai eu le droit à un magnifique discours sur le fait que les trois minutes étaient vraiment le pire moment d'attente qu'il connaissait. Enfin le temps fût écouler et le vorace se jeta sur la nourriture, l'engloutissant en moins de deux.

Pour ma part, je prenais mon temps. Mais le regard qu'avait Naruto sur moi me gênait. Il avait fini ses nouilles depuis un certain temps et lorgnait maintenant sur les miennes.

Dans un soupir j'avalais une dernière bouchée et lui passait.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et il engloutit ma part.

Une fois le repas terminé nous nous sommes dirigés vers le salon où nous sommes encore maintenant.

La nuit est tombée depuis pas mal de temps et le ciel, à travers les vitres est illuminé d'étoiles en ce soir sans lune.

Tout à coup Naruto tourne la tête vers moi, arrêtant de contempler le ciel et me demande :

« -Sasuke, je voudrais savoir, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi tu t'es fait largué…

Je ne réponds rien, la réponse à sa question restant bloquée au niveau de ma bouche.

-Ma compagne m'a quitté car elle aimait un autre. Elle me l'a dit comme ça et elle est parti.

-Ouah moi il m'a laissé aussi comme ça répondit-il tristement.

Je me fige…un doute me vient.

-Euh Naruto, tu es gay ?

Il me regarde et un malaise s'installe entre nous

-Oui, ça te gêne ?

-Pas le moins du monde, je réponds étonné cependant de voir ses épaules s'alléger de soulagement. J'ai moi même un membre de ma famille qui est homosexuel.

-Je vois. Et toi tu es disons…homosexuel toi aussi ?

-Moi ? Non non je suis un pur hétéro ! m'exclamais-je

-Et bin dis-donc tes réactions sont un peu violentes comme même rigole t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? demandais-je légèrement tendu et étonnement expressif.

-Si si je te crois, je parlais juste de…

-J'aime les femmes ! Je ne suis pas gay. D'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme et c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera ! J'aime les filles, leurs courbes, leurs visages, leur caractère « galère » comme dirait un de mes amis… j'aime les femmes, je répète.

Un silence s'installe et je sens Naruto me regarder, me détailler.

« -Sasuke quand tu dis que tu n'es pas gay, c'est moi ou toi que tu tentes de convaincre ? »

Je me raidis et sans un mot me lève, mettant fin à notre discussion.

Je murmure un faible « je vais me coucher » et quitte précipitamment la pièce pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Oo°-°oO

J'entends la porte de la chambre de Sasuke claquer. Je suis maintenant seul dans le salon.

On peut dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop le titiller sur le sujet j'ai l'impression. Enfin bref, je me lève, m'étire et me dirige à mon tour vers ma chambre.

Je sors de ma valise, un pyjama composé d'un boxer et d'un marcel noir ainsi que ma trousse de toilettes, avant de me diriger vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et me décrasser après cette longue journée…

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de repenser à la réaction du brun.

Brun…comme lui. En faite ils ont tous les deux eut la même réaction quand je leur ai posé la question…je rigole.

Mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement et je sens mes yeux se remplirent d'eau salée qui finit par couler sur mon visage. Je m'accroupis dans la douche.

Il me manque. J'ai beau faire tous efforts du monde, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Certes sourire m'est utile mais c'est vraiment dur de forcer mon cerveau à étirer à chaque fois le coin de mes lèvres.

Car même si j'essaye, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Tout ce qui m'entoure me rappelle à lui.

Moi qui pensait le dicton « loin des yeux loin du cœur » vrai… et bien j'ai eu tort.

La cicatrisation va être plus longue que prévu…et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas j'ai l'impression…

Je finis finalement ma douche et essuie les sillons tracés sur mes joues.

Je sors de la salle de bain emplie de vapeur pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, je m'allonge dans le lit et contemple le ciel par la fenêtre pour finalement finir par m'endormir.

Oo°-°oO

Le lendemain, c'est avec un vacarme assourdissant que je me réveille. D'ailleurs c'est le bruit qui m'a réveillé. Je dormais si bien.

Je soupire et m'étire, profitant de la tiédeur des draps. Finalement je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

Dix heures et demi ! Je n'avais pas dormir autant depuis des années !

Je me lève donc et me dirige vers le salon pour me figer devant une scène des plus étrange.

A suivre…

Voilà pour le second chapitre…j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bon certes l'histoire avance peut être un peu trop vite sur certains points mais bon…

Sur ce, review si ça vous tente

Et à la semaine prochaine (enfin encore une fois j'espère…)

Bonne semaine !


	3. 3 Quand tout va mal et bah tout va mal

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord c'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : M pour futur lemon et pour la présence de Yaoi, relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci !

Chapitre 3 : Quand tout va mal, et bah tout va mal…

_Si Garlfield hait les lundis et bah moi, je hais les mardis. _

_Bon je sais, je ne devrais pas me baser sur un seul élément mais là…Aller, Sasuke, tu respires calmement et tu…_

_« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay… »_

_C'est foutu ! Je craque..._

Oo°-°oO

Je suis dans mon lit, bien, allongé sous la couette bien chaude et moelleuse. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais étrangement je m'en moque. Ce qui est une situation plutôt étonnante étant donné ce que je suis, un Uchiwa hors un Uchiwa ne laisse jamais le temps filer, « le temps c'est de l'argent » comme il était inscrit sur le haut de la porte de la cuisine. La devise de la famille.

Bref, pour une fois je fainéantise et je profite du calme. Ca fait bizarre de ne rien entendre, d'habitude Sakura, fait tellement de bruit…

Brusquement je m'assois, reprenant contenance, et effectuant mon retour à la réalité.

C'est vrai qu'elle est partie.

Je soupire et me recouche. Elle me manque, ce qui peut être marrant quand je pense qu'au départ c'est elle qui me courait après et moi qui la rejetait. Une question me vient alors.

Est ce qu'elle me rejetterait si maintenant je tentais de la ramener avec moi ?

La réponse m'apparaît immédiate : Oui.

Cependant, je ne me sens pas blessé. Pas de tristesse, pas de rage, de jalousie envers son compagnon que je ne connais pas. Rien. Et là ma nature glaçon n'y est en aucun cas pour quelque chose.

Me serais-je déjà remis de cette rupture ? Et au faite ça prend combien de temps pour s'en remettre ? et…non j'arrête sinon je vais finir par me comparer à une fille qui a son premier chagrin d'amour.

Mais comme même ! Je l'aimais moi ! Elle était si…si…Rose !

Je soupire de nouveau, quel argument !

_« Sasuke quand tu dis que tu n'es pas gay, c'est moi ou toi que tu tentes de convaincre ? »_

La phrase de Naruto me revient en mémoire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve, tout comme je me suis énervé hier.

Excédé je me lève.

Si je reste une minute de plus je vais vraiment finir par replonger dans mes idées noires et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine où après avoir remplie une tasse de café je m'installe pour le boire tranquillement.

Je regarde l'horloge et m'aperçoit qu'il est déjà dix heures et demi.

Soit j'ai philosophé longtemps soit j'ai dormi longtemps et dans les deux cas ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. Si hier j'avais pu prendre une journée de « repos » aujourd'hui j'ai du boulot. D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder…

La sonnette retentit. Rectification, ils sont là.

Je me lève de ma place maintenant chaude et me dirige vers la porte que je déverrouille rapidement pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et ainsi faire cesser l'andouille qui reste appuyée sur le bouton.

Note à moi-même : penser à changer le bruit de cette sonnette parce que vraiment elle est super désagréable.

Je commence à peine à enclencher la poignet que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que je me prend le battant de la porte en pleine poire, ce qui me fait tomber en arrière.

Juste à cet instant mes visiteurs entrent et le premier, au lieu de m'empêcher de tomber accentue ma chute en me sautant dessus.

On tombe et je le tue…enfin c'est que je voudrais faire. C'est qu'il pèse son poids l'animal !

«- Heyyyyyyyyyy mon Sasu d'amour ! Alors comment ça va ? »

- Mal je réponds, t'es lourd ! je grogne tentant de le faire bouger un peu. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et continue son monologue…

- Moi ! lourd ? s'exclame la personne d'un air faussement blessé »

J'allais répliquer mais une voix m'en empêcha.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay… »

Oo°-°oO

La phrase m'a échappé mais vu la situation dans laquelle se trouve Sasuke ça ne peut vraiment pas laisser penser autre chose. Si ? Bah pas pour mon esprit pervers dirons-nous…

Avouer tout de même que le voir, allonger torse-nu sous un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et avec une carrure des plus féminines, pour un mec bien sûr, qui est assit au niveau de son bassin ne peut pas laisser place à autre chose.

Enfin, pas selon mon colocataire parce que à peine ai-je prononcé ma phrase que sur son visage s'affiche une expression que je connais bien pour l'avoir déjà vu sur quelqu'un d'autre, que je connaissais ,quand il perdait son sang froid.

C'est aussi discret que si c'était écrit en néon sur son front : il craque.

« Je craque » hurle t-il alors poussant le blond pour se relever et partir de la pièce.

Une porte claque plus loin et un blanc s'installe, laissant une bon groupe d'anges passer, je me tourne alors vers les invités.

« -Heu j'ai dit une bêtise ? je demande en les fixant.

A mon grand étonnement, le blond se met à rire.

-Ha ha ha ha ha…non je ne pense pas il va vite se calmer. Enfin j'espère, Sasuke n'est pas vraiment du genre à craquer facilement. Tu lui as fait quoi pour le mettre dans cet état ?

-Bah rien…Bon en attendant qu'il revienne vous voulez un truc à boire ?

-Pourquoi pas dit un rouquin au visage impassible en surgissant de derrière le blond. »

Et ils me suivent dans la cuisine où ils m'aident à trouver tout ce qu'il nous faut pour préparer les boissons chaudes.

Bah oui, je ne suis là que depuis peu, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir où comment Sasuke organise ses affaires !

Pendant que l'eau boue, je commence à discuter avec le blond, qui je l'apprend lors de nos présentations, se nomme Deidara. Celui qui le suit c'est Sasori mais il n'est pas très bavard…

Je m'amuse bien avec Deidara, il est vraiment plein d'énergie et passe son temps à parler de tout et de rien. Il me fait penser à Kiba. Il faudra que je l'appelle…

Les deux jeunes hommes sont des collègues à Sasuke et aujourd'hui ils devaient venir pour finir un projet de bande annonce.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Sasuke revient, enfin calmé et après avoir pris sa douche, ils me laissent pour s'enfermer dans la troisième chambre qui leur sert de bureau et de pièce de travail, «étant insonorisée ».

Je finis mon lait chocolaté et après avoir rapidement pris ma douche, je m'installe dans le canapé du salon et sort mon portable.

Je colle l'appareil à l'oreille et attends, comptant les tonalités.

A la troisième mon meilleur ami décroche enfin.

« -Ouiiiiii alllllllooooooo ?

je soupire devant la stupidité de mon ami

-Kiba, arrête de faire ce genre de choses à chaque fois que je t'appelle, un jour je vais vraiment te raccrocher au nez…

-Pffff mais oui Uzumaki mais oui, tu me dis ça à chaque fois et tu ne m'as jamais raccroché au nez…et puis c'est pas grand chose…

-Non juste une imitation ratée de Donald Duck…

-Bon, bref, donc, finalement…Toi vouloir quoi ?

Je laissais ma tête partir en arrière et fermait les yeux…Kiba était terrible au téléphone, rappelez-moi pourquoi j'étais son ami ?

-Y'a un problème Naruto ? sa voix était redevenue sérieuse.

-On peut dire ça.

-Bah raconte alors c'est comment ?

-Bah c'est cool, le voyage était sympa. Au faite Kiba, à ton avis qu'est ce que l'on pourrait visiter dans un aéroport ?

-Là mon pauvre t'as un blème ! Bon et ton colocataire ? Il est comment ?

-Beau, brun, glaciale et mystérieux…

-Ouah ! T'es verni là…

-Mais y'a pire…

-Quoi ? Il est belge ?

-Belge quel rapport avec lui ?

-Laisse tomber dit-il tandis qu'il murmurai doucement un « quel idiot» qu'il pensait sûrement que je n'entendrais pas…bref, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Il est hétéro…ou du moins il l'affirme.

Un silence se fit au bout du fil. Silence suivit d'un petit pouffement qui me fit comprendre que Kiba se retenait d'exploser de rire suite à la conversation

-Et bah mon pote ! T'es sûre de ne pas être né un vendredi treize ? Parce que là , tu les accumules. Brun et mystérieux qui affirme ne pas être gay…j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

-Ca va, n'en rajoute pas, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en ai eu la confirmation, je suis vraiment maudit.

-Mais au faite il est vraiment un homosexuel refoulé ?

-Je pense, il a réagi de façon aussi brusque que _lui_ lorsque je lui avais fait la remarque.

-Je vois et tu vas faire quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai pas envie pour l'instant. Je vais rester tranquille.

« Et je vais surtout essayer d'oublier l'autre pensais-je »

-Ok.

-…

-…

-Bon je vais te laisser parce que je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire…

-Quelle jolie déduction de notre silence ! m'interrompit-il

-Très marrant Kiba. Bon je te laisse. A plus !

-Tchao Naruto et fais attention à toi !

-Ouai ouai. »

Je raccroche et me laisse glisser le long de la banquette pour finalement me retrouver assis à même le sol, sur la moquette et tente pour je ne sais quelle raison de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je suis fatigué.

Tout à coup, un éclat de voix me force à rouvrir les yeux et je peux voir Sasuke suivit de Deidara surgir dans le salon.

Le blond hurle à propos de je ne sais quoi. Puis se stoppe en me voyant.

« -Naruto ! Viens-là j'ai besoin de ton aide me dit-il en m'agrippant le bras et en me traînant jusqu'à la pièce où les trois jeunes hommes étaient enfermé il y a peu.

Le blond me place face à un écran et appuyant sur mes épaules me forcent à m'asseoir.

« Regarde ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Il met en route le lecteur DVD et un film ou plutôt une bande annonce pour un film d'action commence. Les scènes sont rapides et s'enchaînent avec je trouve une certaine fluidité.

Le seul truc c'est que je trouve la musique un peu trop forte…

L'extrait se termine et je vois le regard de chacun des garçons posé sur moi, attendant mon avis.

« Alors » me demande Deidara

« La musique est un peu trop forte mais sinon j'aime bien ! »

Sasori se tourne vers le blond et lui dit dans un sourire narquois « Ah tu vois ! »

Une dispute éclate entre les deux et je me sens tiré en arrière. A peine ai-je eu le temps de dire « ouf » que je me retrouve en dehors de la pièce, Sasuke me tirant par le bras.

« J'ai fait une bourde ? » je demande quand il s'arrête enfin de me traîner pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Pas vraiment, soupire t-il, ils passent leurs temps à se disputer mais bon si tu avais pu éviter de parler de la musique… »

Je ne comprend rien à la situation mais je préfère laisser tomber. La flemme de tenter de comprendre. Je tourne mon regard vers Sasuke qui est en train de boire une tasse de café.

« Tu ne bois pas un peu trop de café ? » je demande.

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas. Alors je continue de parler pour combler le silence. Je n'aime pas le silence.

« -J'ai un ami qui ne dort jamais, il est insomniaque et il boit énormément de café mais il m'a expliqué que la caféine ne lui faisait rien et que donc il le prenait pas sucré et que…

Naruto, m'interromps Sasuke, ton blabla ne veut rien dire. »

Je prends ça comme un message et me taît. Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais est vite brisé par Deidara et Sasori qui surgissent dans la pièce attrapent leurs vestes et partent.

J'ai pas tout compris mais je ne dis rien. Pour Sasuke cela semble normal et je l'interroge du regard.

« C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Ils se disputent tout le temps mais c'est toujours pour mieux se réconcilier. Ils sont ensemble… »

Je hoche la tête. Et me dirige vers ma chambre .

Une fois dans la pièce, j'attrape mon ordinateur portable, une vieille antiquité qui pèse une tonne et dont je suis étonné qu'il fonctionne encore.

L'écran s'illumine rapidement et tout de suite après j'ai déjà ouvert une page Internet et ma boîte mail.

J'ai un nouveau message. Et c'est de Itachi.

J'hésite longtemps et finalement le supprime sans le lire.

Ca m'énerve. IL m'énerve. Il peut pas faire en sorte de me laisser tranquille. Me laisser l'oublier ?

Oo°-°oO

Plus d'une semaine à passée depuis que Naruto a emmenagé ici. Et rien n'a changé.  
On ne se parle pas beaucoup. Moi qui pensait que cela me ferait du bien d'avoir une présence et bien sur ce coup-là je me suis bien trompé.

A chaque que nous sommes dans la même pièce je sens comme un malaise entre nous deux.

Deidara et Sasori sont passés la semaine dernière et depuis c'est le calme plat.

Nous sommes, entre guillemets, en vacances .

Samedi c'était Noêl mais ni moi ni Naruto n'avons fait quoi que ce soit. Ce fut un jour comme les autres. Nous avons vaqué à nos occupations et le temps à continuer sa route.

Ce soir, c'est le nouvel an, et je pense que nous ne ferons rien. Enfin nous, moi je ne ferais rien. Le blond par contre…peut être qu'il va sortir, je sais pas.

Cela fait comme même un petit moment qu'il sort tous les soirs pour aller je ne sais où.

La porte claque et mon colocataire qui était sorti pour faire je ne sais quoi réapparaît.

Il est emmitouflé dans son manteau et un grand sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres.

A grands pas il s'approche de moi et me tire pour m'emmener vers l'entrée où, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il me force à mettre mes chaussures, mon manteau, et mon ensemble gants-bonnet-écharpe.

Nous sortons de l'appartement que je ferme à clé et entrons dans l'ascenseur.

La curiosité me pique le bout de la langue mais je n'ose rien dire. Pourtant j'aimerai. Naruto à l'air si heureux . Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois un sourire aussi sincère étirer sa bouche.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrent et je me dirige vers l'extérieur du côté parc de l'immeuble, encore tiré par Naruto.

Celui-ci pousse finalement la porte et nous nous retrouvons dehors.

J'ouvre de grands yeux face au paysage devant moi. Je comprends la joie de Naruto.

Le sol est recouvert d'un mince tapis de neige blanche qui va s'épaissir.

« Tu as vu Sasuke, me dit Naruto en levant les bras vers le ciel comme un enfant, il neige ! »

Je hoche la tête et le voit partir en courant. Un vrai gamin.

Pour ma part, je reste là, la buée s'échappant en petits nuages de ma bouche à regarder le monde se couvrir de blanc.

Je me sens apaisé par la vue des flocons qui tombent doucement du ciel.

En faite j'aime la neige. Je la trouve si belle, si pure.

Je me souviens qu'un jour mon grand frère m'avait raconté que la neige n'était jamais propre. Il m'expliquait que en faite, elle absorbait toutes les petites poussières de l'atmosphère. Que c'était sale malgré cette impression de blancheur.

J'avais été marqué par ses paroles mais ça n'avait jamais changé ma vision que je me faisais de la neige, pour moi elle était pure, c'était les autres qui la souillait. Elle, elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

Pour moi la neige était en quelque sorte une victime de ce qui l'entourait. Et je l'aimais pour ça. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en elle.

Soudain quelque chose de froid vient s'écraser sur mon visage. Je sors de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que je viens de me prendre une boule de neige en pleine figure.

La neige se glisse dans mes vêtements et je frissonne, tentant de l'enlever.

Je m'interromps tout à coup dans mon action. Un rire cristallin me parvient et je me tourne vers la source de ce bruit que je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier. Et à mon grand étonnement, c'est Naruto qui rigole.

A la vue du blond qui se tord de rire, un raisonnement fait route vers mon cerveau.

Boule de neige…Naruto…mort de rire…vrai gamin.

Et s'en m'en rendre compte je me retrouve à lui envoyer une magnifique boule de neige fraîche dans la figure, stoppant ses rires.

Une bataille commence donc et je me retrouve embarqué dans un jeu que je tente plus ou moins de gagner.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous avons joué comme des gamins mais une chose est sure, c'est l'une des première fois où je m'amusais autant.

Cependant le jeu prend finalement fin quand nous nous mettons lentement à grelotté dans nos vêtements trempés de neige.

Je me dirige donc vers l'appartement suivit de mon ancien adversaire.

Oo°-°oO

Une fois dans l'appartement nous ôtons immédiatement nos vêtements et je laisse Naruto prendre la salle de bain tandis que je vais dans ma chambre pour me changer en attendant que la salle d'eau se libère, ce qui ne tarde pas.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, je me dirige vers la cuisine d'où s'échappe une bonne odeur.

En effet Naruto a préparé des boissons chaudes dont l'origine me semble inconnue.

Il me tend une tasse et je le suit alors qu'il se dirige vers le salon où il s'assoie au pied du canapé, posant sa tasse sur la table basse transparente, après avoir bu une gorgée.

Je trempe moi même les lèvres et écarquille les yeux. C'est quoi ce truc affreusement sucré ?

Naruto me regarde en souriant, encore une fois.

« C'est une boisson de ma préparation. Je sais que c'est super sucré mais le sucre est une bonne chose pour se réchauffer et récupérer d'une bataille de boules de neige… »

Je hausse les épaules mais retrempe tout de même mes lèvres dans la boisson. Finalement c'est pas si mauvais.

Bon ok, je préfère le café et le sucré c'est pas mon truc… mais là…

« C'est pas mauvais. Un peu trop sucré mais bon… »

Naruto me sourit et vient finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé.

« -En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé ! T'es vachement tenace !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois idiot ! Dans ma famille, on est pas du genre à abandonner comme ça !

-Pffff ! De toute façon j'ai gagné !

-Même pas en rêve »

Nous commençons à nous disputer gentiment mais finalement il s'arrête et reprend son sérieux.

-Tu aimes la neige Sasuke ?

-Oui…enfin je pense

-Moi j'aime la neige ,me dit-il les yeux perdus dans ses pensées, je la trouve pure et belle.

-Moi aussi. Pourtant un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'en faite la neige était quelque chose de très sale car elle absorbait les poussières dans l'air. Mais je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de la trouver belle…

-Moi je trouve qu'elle te ressemble. J'ai l'impression que comme elle, malgré ta certaine pureté tu as absorbé et vécu bien des choses…

Je reste sans voix face à cette déclaration. Suite à mon silence il tourne son regard vers moi et je plonge dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout m'avouer…mais comme on va faire sûrement un bout de chemin ensemble j'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître et même à devenir ton ami. Et puis même si on a vécu tout les deux des trucs pas très marrant cette année je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne chose de commencer quelque chose. Et puis c'est bientôt la nouvelle année alors on pourrait essayer de repartir et…

-Tu sais, l'interromps-je, j'aime également la neige pour une autre raison. C'est que même si elle n'est pas totalement blanche, à force de tomber elle finit toujours par faire disparaître ce qui l'entoure. Elle efface si facilement les problèmes et j'aimerai faire de même.

-Tu pourras peut être pas tout effacé mais on peut toujours essayé de surmonter les problèmes ! Enfin je pense.

J'allais répliqué mais l'horloge du salon se mit à sonner, indiquant minuit.

Alors, je me tournais vers Naruto et dans un sourire discret lui dit

« Bonne année Naruto ! »

Il me regarda et comme une promesse indirecte, celle de s'entraider pour surmonter nos blessures, pour aller de l'avant comme le temps qui passe, alors il me répondit :

« Bonne année à toi aussi Sasuke… »

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce chapitre…euh bah j'attends vos impressions. Bon je sais c'est totalement OOC mais bon c'était prévu. Je pense que je la recorrigerais cette semaine et que je posterais le chapitre complètement relu vers mardi mercredi…

A part ça je voudrai savoir est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéresser pour devenir ma ou mon bêta lecteur.

Parce que j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide pour cette fic et pour me corriger…

Voilà.

Sur ce bonne semaine et à pluche !

En espérant que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop…


	4. 4 pourquoi pas

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord c'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : M pour futur lemon et pour la présence de Yaoi, relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci !

Bonjour, après ces minuscules deux petits mois de vacances me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^.^ je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite u.u je détéste ne pas avancer un projet mais là j'ai eu un petit coup de mou et en relisant ce que j'avais écrit j'étais très déçue…j'ai failli tout arrêté et supprimer cette fic. Vraiment navré. Je tiens cependant à remercier une personne que je ne citerais pas (je sais pas si elle aurait été d'accord pour figurer ici T.T) qui m'a bien aidé à reprendre =D et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ça me remonte le moral de savoir que ce que j'écris est un temps soit peu apprecié! Merci pour vos reviews. Sur ce en espérant que vous me pardonnez…Bonne lecture =3 !

Ps : je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews avant de publier mais je m'attelle à cette agréable tâche tout de suite ! ^.^

Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi pas ?

« Sasuke, ce soir on va en boîte ! »

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que je vois le café précédemment avalé par le brun, faire marche arrière et ressortir avec brusquerie de sa bouche pour venir s'étaler sur la table et sur le tee-shirt de mon futur interlocuteur.

« Pardon ? » s'exclame t-il en me regardant comme si un troisième bras avait poussé au milieu de mon front.

Je soupire et répète mes paroles même si je sais très bien qu'il m'a parfaitement compris.

« Il en est hors de question. » me répond t-il en épongeant avec un torchon, le café qui menace de glisser sur le sol.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. En plus je déteste quand il y a du monde et je ne supporte pas de danser ! »

« Pffff ! Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas danser ! »

Il me tourne le dos et je peux voir les muscles de son dos se crisper. Je le provoque, il le sait mais sa fierté Uchiwa -comme il me le fait si souvent remarquer- ne doit jamais être bafouée et c'est pourquoi je suis sûr de gagner cette manche…Je regarde mon chrono et commence à compter « 5…4…3…2…1… »

« Bien sur que je sais danser ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Et je vais te le prouver ! Ce soir on sort en boîte ! »

Un « Yes » retentissant s'échappe de ma bouche tandis qu'il prend conscience de ses paroles. Il est si prévisible que s'en est presque lassant. Il faut dire que sous ses airs de glaçon, Sasuke est vraiment un gamin…

« Bon bah c'est OK alors ! Ce soir on sort ! »

Et sur ces mots je sors de la cuisine et file dans l'entrée. On est peut être vendredi mais j'ai des trucs à faire moi !

Oo°-°oO

« Décidément je suis un idiot ! »

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit tandis que je prends conscience de mon erreur . Et le pire c'est que ce genre de trucs m'arrivent un peu trop souvent en ce moment…

Comment diable Naruto arrive t-il à me manipuler comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi je me laisse si facilement prendre au jeu ?

Je soupire et me dirige vers l'évier afin d'y vider ma tasse de café. Enfin ce qu'il en reste, étant donné que le quart a été absorbé par mon tee-shirt… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il me dise ça.

Sortir. Je ne suis pas aller en boîte depuis longtemps…la dernière fois c'était avec Sakura.

Je soupire. Depuis le nouvel an, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose mais à chaque fois que je son prénom, qu'elle me revient en tête, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Cependant je dois avouer que Naruto m'a bien aidé à calmer la douleur. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Sa joie de vivre et son énergie débordante, bien que fatiguante à la longue me font du bien…même si je ne lui dirais jamais ! Fierté Uchiwa oblige.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le téléphone du salon qui se met à sonner, brisant le silence qui imprégnait les lieux.

Je me demande qui cela peut bien être. Je n'attends pas de coups de fil et très peu de personnes m'appellent ici. Ils, tout comme moi, préfèrent me joindre sur mon portable.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui s'obstine à me téléphoner sur cet horrible appareil blanc dont le son m'exaspère…

Je décroche donc et d'une voix lasse prononce le « âllo » qui commence toutes mes conversations.

«- Salut p'tit frère ! s'exclama mon interlocuteur d'une voix joyeuse.

-Bonjour Itachi ça va ? demandais-je exasperé par la voix tonitruante de mon aîné.

-Oui oui. Et toi ?

-Hn. Fut ma seule réponse.

-Bien. Donc je t'ai pas appelé pour faire causette et parler chiffons…J'irai droit au but.

Sa voix soudainement sérieuse m'effraie un peu. Et j'attend la suite avec une légère appréhension. La dernière fois qu'il a pris une voix aussi sérieuse c'était…

- ?

Il a prononcé sa phrase sans respirer et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

-Tu as une petite amie ?

-Héhé fiancée plutôt. Alors je peux ?

-Hn.

-Pourquoi non ? s'exclame t-il.

J'aime la façon qu'il a de savoir traduire mes « hn » je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait et cela m'agace mais ça a du bon parfois.

-Ce soir je ne peux pas, je sors avec quelqu'un…Mais tu n'étais pas gay ?

-Oh ! Tu as une nouvelle conquête ? Raconte moi tout ! dit-il évitant ainsi de répondre à ma question.

-C'est juste un ami Itachi c'est pas plus compliqué que ça…Et, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien je te tirerais les vers du nez demain.

-Demain ?

-En effet demain 11 heures je suis chez toi ! A bientôt Sasuke. »

Et il raccroche.

Je reste statufié, téléphone en main.

L'information remonte jusqu'à mon cerveau…mon frère gay, fiancé. Cela signifie qu'il aurait mis fin à son ancienne relation sans me le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Me cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Je vais reprendre un café…

Oo°-°oO

Je ne suis pas sûre que sortir soit une très bonne idée étant donné mon manque de sommeil depuis quelques jours mais il faut que je vérifie mon hypothèse.

Le nouvel an était passé depuis bientôt deux semaines et cela faisait une semaine que j'avais repris le travail. Non sans mal je dois l'avouer. A force de ne rien faire on finit par s'habituer et le retour est dur.

Entre temps j'étais retourné dans mon ancien logement, histoire de revoir Kiba et surtout de récupérer ma voiture.

Cela m'avait fait du bien et même si ils me manquaient tous, j'étais heureux d'avoir fait ce choix.

J'y ai passé le week-end et Kiba et moi avons beaucoup discuté. Notamment à propos de Sasuke.

Mon meilleur ami avait bien rit lorsque je lui avait raconté mon arrivé et surtout la façon dont j'avais réagit en le voyant pour la première fois.

Puis nous sommes partis sur un sujet un peu plus complexe pour moi :

« -Il affirme qu'il est hétéro mais je ne le crois pas !

-Bah c'est pas si important que ça ! Après tout, il n'attire pas donc je vois pas où est le problème…

-…

Mon silence étonna mon ami jusqu'au moment où son visage s'éclaira

-Naruto. Ne me dis pas que tu es attiré par ce mec ?

-D'accord je ne te le dirais pas. Répondis-je

-Bordel ! Décidément Uzumaki tu es irrécupérable. Pourquoi tu tombes toujours amoureux de la personne la plus compliquée à avoir ?

-Je ne sais pas soupirais-je. Et je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre ! Mais j'aime sa présence, son caractère. Il m'attire comme Itachi m'attirait. J'ai envie de le connaître, de tout savoir de lui. De briser sa carapace !

-Là mon pote tu tournes à l'ado fleur bleue pouffa t-il.

-Ca va Kiba ! lui dis-je en lui lançant un coussin qui se trouvait à coté de moi, sur le canapé où nous étions installés.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Itachi. J'ai eu trop mal.

Je sentis Kiba poser sa main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant.

-Tu veux mon avis ?D'abord tu devrais d'abord verifié tes sentiments pour lui et verifier également si il est bien le gay refoulé que tu penses qu'il est…Ensuite tu trouveras bien une solution. Tu t'en es toujours sorti comme un chef. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais. »

J'avalais une grande goulée d'air avant de relever la tête et mes lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire je remerciais mon ami.

Un coup de klaxon me sort de mes pensées et je me rends compte que je suis arrivé en remarquant le grand bâtiment face à moi.

Je m'engouffre dans le parking sous terrain et gare ma voiture avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. Aller une journée de boulot et ce soir on fait la fête !

Oo°-°oO

Il est vingt heures. Je suis assis dans la cuisine, attendant que Naruto finisse de prendre sa douche. Je ne sais pas où nous allons. Lui si. Il m'a parlé d'une boîte dont un de ses collègues lui aurait parlé. Elle n'est pas énormément fréquentée, étant peu connue mais ça me convient parfaitement.

Tandis que mes doigts frappent en cadence le bois de la table je réfléchis à ce que Itachi m'as dit plus tôt dans la journée. Il faut que je dise à Naruto que mon frère vient demain. On sera samedi et je doutes que cela le dérange mais bon.

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Naruto apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Il est habillé d'un jean noir plutôt moulant et d'un tee-shirt orange limite fluo avec par dessus une veste en jean noir. Ses vêtements le mettent en valeur et je dois avouer qu'il est bien foutu…

Euh…minute papillon qu'est ce que je raconte ! Depuis quand je trouve un mec bien foutu voir beau ?

Je me donne une baffe mentale. Stop Sasuke ! Tu ne dois pas penser à ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

« -On y va ? » me demande t-il en s'approchant de moi, interrompant mes pensées.

Je hoche la tête et passe devant lui pour me diriger vers la porte. Je sens son regard dans mon dos qui me détaille mais je tente de ne pas y faire attention.

Je suis habillé d'un jean et d'une simple chemise blanche. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour m'habiller en général. N'étant pas particulièrement moche, tout me va.

En silence nous grimpons dans sa voiture et tandis que le paysage défile sous mes yeux je me laisse allé.

Aucun de nous parle et ce n'est pas plus mal après tout. Je dois profiter de mes derniers instants de calme avant la tempête… Je hais la foule.

Oo°-°oO

Durant tout le trajet nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Moi parce que l'anxiété me nouait la gorge et lui sans doute pour son amour du silence.

Je m'empêche également de tourner la tête vers lui.

Lorsque je suis rentré il y quelques heures, il était déjà prêt et m'attendait. Je me suis hâté de rejoindre la salle de bain et de me préparer. Je n'avais pas fait attention à sa tenue.

Mais lorsqu'il me passa devant je ne pus éviter mes yeux de se balader sur son corps. Et je dois dire que Sasuke est vraiment bien foutu. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un jeane t pourtant il dégageait une beauté telle que j'en fus troublé.

J'avais au moins la certitude que Sasuke m'attirait. Mais lui ? J'avais bien vu la façon dont il m'avait observé lorsque j'étais sortit de la salle d'eau mais ça ne voulait rien dire après tout…

Finalement je vis les contours de l'immeuble se dessiner et bien que les fenêtres soient fermées une musique techno nous parvenait déjà.

Je garais la voiture et descendit attendant Sasuke qui paraissait réticent…

Un soupir m'échapp et d'un ton que je souhaite provoquant je lui sort :

« Alors on se défile ?»

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et il sort brusquement de la voiture s'éloignant à grands pas.

Un sourire apparaît alors sur mes lèvres et je me mets à courir afin de le rattraper.

Ce qu'il était manipulable c'est idiot !

Oo°-°oO

Trop…tout était trop ici. La musique était TROP forte, la température était TROP élévée , il y avait TROP de monde, l'ennui était TROP présent et j'avais TROP envie de partir.

Je pousse un énième soupir, assit sur mon tabouret devant le bar regardant le liquide au fond de mon verre.

Naruto, à peine entré, était parti danser me laissant seul. Je n'aime pas danser aussi je m'étais installé au bar et avait commandé quelque chose de simple. Je voulais boire pas pour me soûler juste pour oublier un peu mes problèmes qui me paraissent de trop ce soir.

Je sens soudain un présence à mes côtés et me tourne vers Naruto, car c'est bien lui qui c'était approché de moi.

Il commande une boisson au nom qui ne reste pas longtemps au creux de mon crâne, l'alcool ayant quelque peu ramollis ma conscience et mon être. Je ne suis pas bourré. Pas lucide non plus je dois dire…

«- Tu ne viens pas danser Sasuke ? me demande t-il en souriant tandis qu'il boît une gorgée de son verre.

Sans façon. Je n'aime pas danser et la foule m'oppresse facilement.

Je vois tu n'aimes pas les boîtes de nuit quoi ! sourit-il.

Tout à fait. D'ailleurs si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerai bien rentrer.

Une moue boudeuse apparaît sur son visage. Et brusquement il m'attire vers lui et m'entraîne sur la piste. Je ne me débat pas. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Je le regarde face à moi qui danse. Enfin qui bouge en rythme avec la musique ô combien répétitive qui sort des enceints disposées tout autour de la salle. Il me regarde et d'un sourire m'encourage à bouger avec lui.

Lentement je commence à bouger les hanches puis les bras. Me laissant moi aussi entraîner par la musique.

Soudain un type me bouscule et je manque de tomber. Heureusement ou malheureusement Naruto me rattrape et je me retrouve collé à lui. Nous continuons de danser cependant.

Et la musique devient plus calme, à croire que le type qui s'occupe de la programmation attendait que je tombe sur mon colocataire pour passer un slow.

Mais au lieu de m'écarter je me resserre contre lui et je sens ses bras enserrer ma taille.

Je me sens bien…

Je plonge mon regard dans celui bleu de Naruto et un frisson me vient.

Finalement oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Je dois être bourré. C'est ce que je me dit lorsque doucement j'abandonne ma lutte intérieure qui tente de m'empêcher de faire la bêtise de trop pour finalement poser mes lèvres sur celles de Naruto.

Oo°-°oO

Un rayon de soleil traverse le rideau de ma chambre et vient se poser pile sur mon visage me sortant de force de mon sommeil.

J'ai mal au crâne. Très mal au crâne. Trop même. Comme si une réunion des éléphants roses schizophrènes anonymes se tenait en ce moment même dans ma caboche. J'ouvre un œil puis un deuxième avant de refermer le tout et de grogner.

Je suis fatigué mais je tente de me lever.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes je suis assis au bord de mon lit.

« Bien Naruto, d'ici la fin de la journée tu seras peut être enfin sorti de la chambre. » me fais une voix sarcastique qui a élu domicile dans mon crâne.

Après un certain temps j'arrive enfin à la douche et après avoir allumé le jet je me glisse dessous et laisse l'eau faire son boulot : me réveiller.

Une fois ma douche finie je me dirige vers mon armoire, attrape le premier vêtement qui me vient, l'enfile et me dirige vers la cuisine où je cherche un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine.

Le médicament qui se dilue dans l'eau fait à mon goût bien trop de bruit. Je dois avoir une puta** de gueule de bois.

Promis c'est la dernière fois que je bois autant…

Après avoir avalé le contenu de mon verre, je reste assis dans la cuisine tentant de me rappeler de la soirée passée…cependant rien ne me revient…le vide, le néant. Je devrais peut être demander à Sasuke…Tiens au faite il n'est toujours pas debout ?

Je m'apprête à aller le réveiller quand la sonnette retentit me brsiant les tympans…j'ai vraiment mal au crâne.

Oo°-°oO

Je suis bien au chaud sous la couette, roulé en boule. La pièce est plongée dans le noir total. Une seule chose vient gâcher cette agréable tableau du parfait dimanche que je rêve de vivre…une horrible et insupportable gueule de bois ! Je n'avais jamais bu autant et je ne pense pas recommencer de sitôt. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas ressortir de sitôt non plus…Je me demande si mon cher colocataire est dans le même état que moi.

Naruto…Je me plonge un peu plus dans les draps. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Malgré l'alcool et mon état je me souviens de tout ce qui c'est passé la veille…maudit soit ce blond, maudit soit ses lèvres attirantes, maudit soit ce corps maudit soit…euh c'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand je pense à Naruto comme…

Non je ne suis pas gay ! je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ni par cet idiot ! J'aime les femmes !

Je ne veux pas être comme Itachi. Ou du moins comme il était…

Je ne veux pas être la honte de la famille. Je ne veux pas que père me rejette. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

J'attrape ma tête entre mes mains tremblantes tandis que des souvenirs que je voulais oublier reviennent torturer ma mémoire alourdie par l'alcool.

_« Tu ne seras jamais qu'un poids pour ta famille tu entends Sasuke ? Tu es et resteras toujours inutile aux yeux de tous…Ne devient pas comme eux. »_

J'ai peur.

« Tu me déçois Sasuke…j'ai vraiment tout raté avec toi…moi qui pensait que tu étais normal…tu n'es finalement qu'une tafiole ? »

Soudain la porte s'ouvre brusquement me faisant sursauter…

Naruto se tient debout, à l'entrée et je ne peux empêcher les souvenirs d'emplir ma tête d'images où l'on s'embrasse. Sa voix me parvient et je devine que lui aussi n'est pas en très grande forme.

« Sasuke y'a ton frère qui arrive… »

Je me lève brusquement malgré la douleur et me précipite vers l'entrée. Naruto me suit étonné par ma réaction. Je m'arrête dans le salon et le sent se cogner dans mon dos. Il me suivait de près.

« Désolé Naruto j'ai oublié de te prévenir…Mon grand frère, il vient avec sa fiancée aujourd'hui. »

Il me regarde en se frottant le nez et me sourit gentiment

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Sauf si ton frère c'est… »

Oo°-°oO

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Sasuke se précipite pour ouvrir, accueillant son invité.

Je l'entend lui parler et au son des pas qui se rapproche je devine qu'ils arrivent dans le salon.

Et j'ai raison une jeune fille à la chevelure rose apparaît en premier suivit de Sasuke qui a subitement repris une attitude blasé et froide m'étonnant…Cependant je ne m'attarde pas sur lui car je viens de voir la troisième personne qui suivait mon colocataire…

_« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Sauf si ton frère c'est… »_

Le nom de mon ex s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je le regarde surpris s'avancer dans le salon.

« Itachi ? »

A suivre…

Voilà en espérant que je nous vous ai pas trop déçue avec ce chapitre…Alors votre avis ?


	5. 5 je n'en ai fait d'exprès

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord c'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : T pour futur lemon et pour la présence de Yaoi, relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci

Alors d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre. C'est impardonnable. Toutes mes excuses n'y feront rien je le sais mais j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire…Donc voilà finalement la suite…je promet rien pour le prochain chapitre. Promis =3 en attendant bonne lecture et en espérant que la réaction de Naruto vous plaise ! XD

J'ai répondu aux reviews cependant comme pour beaucoup d'auteurs je crois le site bug pour les réponses aux reviews donc si j'en aii oublié excusé moi d'avance *a plat ventre* vous pouvez me le signaler je répondrais le plus vite possible ^^ voilà…

Chapitre 5 : Je n'en ai fait d'exprès

« Bonjour, Naruto »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres comme un bourreau qui viendrait de retrouver une ancienne victime qui lui avait échappé…

Bon d'accord j'exagère, mais c'est la vision qui s'offre à moi lorsque je le vois s'avancer dans le salon et qui plus est dans ma direction…il se penche vers moi et je peux sentir son odeur, ses effluves de parfum que j'aimais tant me parviennent et je réprime un haut le cœur.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux le haïr alors que je l'ai tant aimé…comme on dit « Entre la haine et l'amour il y a une si faible barrière… »

Et je fais maintenant parti de ceux qui ont franchi cette barrière.

Pourtant je ne réagis pas tandis que sa joue se pose contre la mienne, que ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne si froide et blanche…je reprends soudain mes esprits et là, j'ai eu le réflexe le plus con de ma pauvre vie…

Oo°-°oO

La situation avait quelque peu dégénérée pensais-je en attrapant une poche de glace dans le congélateur. Je passais un tissu au dessus et la tendit à mon frère.

« Je suis désolé Itachi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il est calme d'habitude, enfin non pas calme mais disons que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps et que habituellement il est plutôt gentil et… »

Je m'arrête dans ma lancée car Itachi vient de poser sa main sur mon bras…un Uchiwa qui s'embrouille c'est moyen mais je suis tellement choqué par le geste de Naruto que j'en perds mes mots. Déjà que je ne les utilise pas beaucoup…

Mon grand frère me fait en sourire doux en posant la glace sur sa joue bien gonflée. Mon colocataire ne l'as vraiment pas raté !

« Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, tout va bien…et puis je le méritais après tout… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? je m'exclame. Tu n'as rien fais…tu lui as juste dit bonjour et… »

« Mais Sasuke c'est du passé que je te parle…il ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonne Itachi.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Non il ne m'a rien dit »

Je cherche dans ma mémoire. On n'a beaucoup discuté depuis qu'on s'est rencontré enfin lui surtout. Il parlait, me racontait des brides de sa vie que j'écoutais distraitement c'est tout. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé sincèrement de ma famille, après tout il ne m'a peut être pas tout raconté…mais il est vrai que sa réaction en voyant Itachi, je crois qu'il a prononcé son nom.

Mon frère se lève et me fait ainsi sortir de mes pensées. Il me regarde d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux et d'un ton solennel, comme si il allait m'annoncer la fin du monde il me dit

« C'était mon ex… »

Oo°-°oO

Je suis un idiot doublé d'un crétin assimilé à un être sans cervelle ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai réagi ainsi ? Je ne pouvais pas garder mon sang froid ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Etat des lieux : je suis assis devant la porte de mon futur ex-appartement -Sasuke va sûrement me jeter dehors après ce que je viens de faire- il est 20 heures, j'ai la dalle et Itachi n'est toujours pas parti. Mon dieu pourquoi moi ?

Enfin je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité, enfin je crois, je pense…Je devrais peut être aller m'excuser…mais il l'a mérité…mais ce n'est pas sympa, après tout il avait bien le droit de me quitter…oui mais pas de cette manière, il n'avait pas le droit de me cacher qu'il me trompait depuis si longtemps…

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je les réprime…je ne dois pas pleurer. De un parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et de deux parce que je…

Mes pensées sont brusquement interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvre me faisant tomber.

Oo°-°oO

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis un moment et Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré. Je m'inquiète un peu. Itachi parle sans s'arrêter ce qui est plutôt étonnant vu sa personnalité datant de l'ère glacière mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il ne me laisse pas en placer une. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de toute manière. Je regarde sa joue, elle n'est plus gonflée. Tant mieux. Je soupire et regarde l'heure une énième fois. Je crois que je suis un peu à bout.

Qu'Itachi soit heureux me rend aussi heureux mais que Sakura soit ici et en plus que ce soit la fiancée de mon frère me fait mal. Vivement qu'ils s'en aillent que je sois enfin seul avec ma bouteille…non quand même pas mais j'ai envie d'être tranquille et que Naruto revienne. C'est étonnant à quel point il m'obsède. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Enfin si, pour Sakura mais ce n'est pas pareil je ne suis pas amoureux de Naruto là…

Brusquement cette idée s'implante dans ma tête. Non je ne peux tout de même pas être tombé amoureux de Naruto !

«Sasuke ? Sasuke ! »

Itachi me sort de mes pensées, quelque peu choquantes. Je dois avoir une tête d'ahuri car je vois mon frère sourire gentiment.

« Tu étais encore dans la lune… »

Je grogne vexé qu'il me le fasse remarquer. Comme un gosse je me recule et commence à me balancer sur ma chaise, l'ignorant. Il soupire et reprend la parole :

« Bref je te demandais si cela te dérangeait que l'on passe la nuit ici ? »

Je sens le sol se rapprocher à vitesse grand V et l'impact vient. Mon frère c'est levé brusquement pour venir m'aider à me remettre debout.

« Ca va p'tit frère ? » me demande t'il inquiet.

Je lui réponds pas un grognement, et me masse la tête pour tenter de faire partir la douleur.

« Et bah, je ne pensais pas que ma demande te ferais cet effet là » rigole t-il

« Oh ça va Itachi, ça m'a juste étonné »

« J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas que je reste ici ? »

« Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça, je viens de te le dire, je suis juste étonné que tu me demande ça. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Tu n'auras cas prendre ma chambre, je dormirai dans le salon… »

Mon frère me sourit et se tourne vers Sakura pour lui demander d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la voiture, ce à quoi elle répond par un sourire et après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère sort de la cuisine.

« Et bah pour te remercier que dirais tu que je commande le repas ? »

Oo°-°oO

Je suis une fois de plus dans une situation compromettante, allongé sur le dos, ma tête dominée par Sakura, la main encore sur la poignée qui me regarde surprise. Elle m'enjambe et ferme la porte, cognant ma tête au passage. J'étouffe un petit cri de douleur.

Punaise elle a de la force dis donc. Je me tâte le crâne pour vérifier qu'un morceau n'est pas parti avec la violence du choc. Mais je suis stoppé dans ma vérification par un gloussement de la jeune fille. Etonné je la regarde, espérant obtenir une réponse à ma question muette sur l'origine de ce bruit. Semblant comprendre elle m'offre un gentil sourire.

« Désolé c'est que tu es tellement pitoyable que je me demandais bien ce que 'Tachi avait bien pu te trouver »

Je reste sans voix. Ebahi devant ces mots. Semblant le remarquer elle continue.

« Désolée, je t'ai vexé ? Mais avoue que tu n'as rien de particulier. Tu es d'une banalité effroyable c'est impressionnant. Non sincèrement, Itachi a bien fait de te larguer. Dommage que tu vives ici. J'aurai préféré ne jamais revoir ta tête mais bon c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du passer cette annonce. Après tout, Sasuke aurait très bien pu rester seul. Halalala il est aussi pitoyable que toi. Vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller chercher mes affaires. 'Tachi va s'inquiéter sinon. Il tient beaucoup à moi vois-tu ? C'est quelqu'un de très attentionné. Enfin pourquoi je te dis ça après tout tu ne peux pas le savoir, toi tu n'étais qu'un comment dire, un défouloir…oui c'est ça. Bon j'espère jamais te revoir. Au revoir Na-ru-to.»

Elle se retourne et s'éloigne, me laissant seul dans le couloir maintenant sombre, le minuteur de la lumière n'ayant pas été réactivé.

Cette fille est un monstre. Comment des mots aussi sales et méchants peuvent-ils sortir d'une si jolie bouche. Je suis écœuré et blessé. Je dois l'avouer, les mots qu'elle m'a balancé comme si de rien n'était se sont enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur. Je sens les larmes retrouver leur place sous mes paupières. J'ai fermé les yeux pour les retenir mais c'est peine perdue. Je les sens couler malgré moi.

Je vais rentrer finalement. Tant pis pour Itachi et le reste. Je n'ai qu'une envie aller dormir, m'enfermer dans ma chambre, seul…

Oo°-°oO

La porte claque et je vois Naruto passer en courant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un courant d'air aurait fait le même effet en passant dans la pièce.

Avec Itachi nous étions allés dans le salon pour être plus tranquilles pour commander le repas. J'ai proposé de manger japonais ce soir et mon frère m'a laissé choisir. Après avoir fait mon choix je lui demande de commander aussi des ramens. C'est pour Naruto mais je ne le précise pas. Pourtant il semble le comprendre puisqu'il acquiesce sans me demander quoique se soit.

Sakura revient juste quelques minutes avant qu'Itachi ne raccroche le téléphone. Il en profite pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut et elle lui répond tout en s'installant sur ses genoux.

La voir ainsi, m'ignorant me fait mal, mais moins que je ne l'aurais pensé. Peut être que le temps efface vraiment les blessures…

Pour pouvoir enfin leur échapper je leur fais signe, car mon frère est toujours au téléphone, que je vais voir Naruto.

Je m'éloigne avant qu'ils ne me répondent.

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres je soupire enfin. Je n'en pouvais plus là. Ils sont étouffants. Et surtout le comportement de Sakura est vraiment gênant. On dirait presque qu'elle me nargue. Enfin je dois me faire des idées, Sakura ne ferait jamais ça…elle est trop gentille pour ça.

Je tente de reprendre contenance et frappe doucement à la porte close de Naruto. N'obtenant pas de réponse je réitère mon geste et ajoute :

« Naruto, c'est Sasuke, j'entre… »

Et le geste suit ma parole, j'ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par la lumière de la nuit en ville, quelques lampadaires et la lumière du ciel rougeoyant.

Mes yeux mettent un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité mais une fois fait, je distingue le corps allongé de mon ami sur le lit. Je m'approche et m'assoit sur le bord du matelas.

« Naruto ? Ca va ? Je t'ai entendu rentrer toute à l'heure mais tu n'as rien dit… »

J'attends une réponse qui ne vint pas. Etant donné qu'il est allongé sur le ventre, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Je pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue un peu mais il ne me répond toujours pas. Cependant je sens un frisson traverser son corps et comme un soubresaut. Inquiet je l'appelle de nouveau. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse je le tire légèrement, le forçant à se retourner, découvrant ainsi son visage.

Et là je reste bloqué devant sa tête…ses joues luisent de larmes et d'autres brillent encore au coin de ses yeux, sa bouche est tordue dans une drôle de grimace, sûrement pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sens la panique me gagner peu à peu, qu'est ce qui se passe, que dois-je faire ? Je réfléchis, tentant de me souvenir de ce que ma mère faisait quand j'étais enfant et que j'étais triste. Ca y est ça me revient, elle me prenait dans ses bras et me berçait doucement. Mais est-ce qu'il faut faire pareil avec un adulte ? Qui plus est un garçon ?

Un sanglot s'échappe des lèvres de Naruto et je ne réfléchis pas plus, j'attrape Naruto et l'attire brutalement contre mon torse. Je passe une main dans son dos et le caresse doucement tout en posant ma tête sur la sienne et commence à me balancer un peu pour le bercer.

Si au début il semble étonné, je le sens finalement se détendre et agripper mon haut pour se coller encore plus à moi.

Nous restons ainsi un certain, je ne sais pas combien de temps précisément mais je m'en moque. Je suis bien là contre lui. Et lui aussi à l'air d'aller mieux, ses sanglots se sont taris et sa respiration est plus calme. Je l'entends renifler et un petit « merci » s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je ne dis rien mais ressert ma prise dans son dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre, il le sait.

Encore quelques minutes passent, et aucun de nous n'a l'air de vouloir ni bouger ni engager la conversation. Le silence nous entoure et j'en profite.

Oo°-°oO

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je pleurais, j'étais seul et là je suis dans les bras de Sasuke qui vient de me consoler, il ne m'a rien demandé et je le remercie d'être là. Il ne me répond pas mais je n'attend pas de réponse. Lui comme moi nous le savons… Je me décolle un peu de son torse et lève la tête pour le regarder. Je me plonge dans son regard encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

Le silence commence à devenir lourd alors, après avoir reniflé un bon coup, je lui sors d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse (non je dois dire que sur ce coup Dark Vador et sa voix de crécelle peut aller se rhabiller…)

« En faite pour un glaçon t'es super doué pour réconforter les gens… »

Il me regarde et lâche un « humph » vexé. J'étouffe un petit rire et me rassoit, quittant ses bras qui je dois l'avouer étaient plutôt confortables. J'allume la lampe de chevet qui éclaire la pièce d'une faible lueur et me tourne vers lui.

« Je rigole Sas' je sais bien que tu n'es pas un glaçon…J'en ai déjà eu la preuve hier… »

Il me regarde interloqué…Quoi qu'est ce que je viens de dire de si étonnant ? Ah merd* j'ai parlé d'hier, c'est sans doute un sujet sensible. Ah moins qu'il ne se rappelle pas de se dont je lui parle…zut zut zut…

« Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

Sa question me laisse sans voix…attend c'est quoi cette question ? Il c'est vexé parce que je l'ai appelé Sas' ? 

Une vague de soulagement me traverse et avec un fou rire incontrôlable et pas vraiment justifié me vient. Et je le laisse éclater. Ca fait du bien. Mais ça semble énerver Sasuke qui s'exclame vexé :

« Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Et arrête de rire ! Allez dis ! »

Mon rire redouble et ça à le don de l'exaspérer encore plus mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, en plus le ton avec lequel il c'est exprimé est mortel…

« Haha…gamin…haha » sont les seules choses que j'arrive à dire.

Oo°-°oO

Non mais je rêve là ! Il ne m'a tout de même pas traité de gamin !

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Criais-je

Mes paroles semblent le calmer et il se relève un peu respirant pour se calmer et en me regardant avec un de ses sourires espiègles dont il a le secret il répète en détachant chaque lettre :

« G-A-M-I-N »

Je sens une bouffée de colère monter et je lui lance un regard noir. Puis un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres et je lui saute dessus et vient lui chatouiller les côtes, relançant son fou rire. Il se débat mais il a moins de force que moi, affaibli par le rire sans doute. Enfin pas tant que ça puisque je sens que d'un coup de hanches il inverse nos positions et je sens alors ses doigts se déplacer agilement sur mon ventre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de me débattre à mon tour. Finalement, à bout e souffle il se laisse tomber à mes côtés et nous tentons tant bien que mal de calmer notre rire et de retrouver notre respiration.

J'y arrive le premier et me tourne, cette fois plus sérieux, vers lui.

« Dis-moi Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

A ma question, son visage se ferme et il tourne la tête, pour fixer sans bouger la fenêtre.

De nouveau le silence s'installe, mais cette fois-ci je ne l'apprécie pas. Je l'appelle, repose ma question mais il ne répond toujours pas. Alors je roule pour me rapprocher me retrouve appuyer sur son flanc gauche. Mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Je lui attrape donc le menton pour le forcer à me faire face. Son regard triste rencontre le mien et il me répond après avoir lâché un profond soupir :

« Ce n'est rien, je… »

Oo°-°oO

Je suis interrompu dans mon explication de façon plus qu'inattendue.

Sasuke vient de m'embrasser ! J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et je le fixe, étonné mais il ne répond pas, fermant juste les yeux, et passant doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je clos à mon tour les yeux et profite de la caresse. Je le sens venir s'allonger sur moi tandis qu'il approfondi le baiser, le rendant plus passionner et faisant accélérer mon cœur. Il embrasse vraiment bien…

Puis après quelques instants il s'écarte. Sa respiration essoufflée se mêle à la mienne. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on s'embrasse et c'est toujours aussi agréable. Enfin, il faut qu'il arrête je vais vraiment finir par devenir dépendant moi.

Puis soudainement, je le sens se lever et se rasseoir, s'excusant et tentant de se justifier maladroitement…ouah ça c'est un Uchiwa…

« C'est que, tu avais l'air tellement triste que je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai réagis sans y penser je suis désolé je… »

Cette fois c'est moi qui vient poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, les touchant doucement puis je m'écarte et dans un sourire lui dit :

« Voilà, comme ça on est quitte »

Il me regarde étonné et se lève. Je suis chacun de ses mouvements tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

« Au faite, mon frère reste dormir ce soir…je ne sais pas toute l'histoire mais je… »

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est ton frère je comprends » l'interrompais-je

Il me fit un sourire reconnaissant et me dit :

« Aller Dobe vient manger ! Je t'ai commandé des ramens »

Je souris et le suit.

_« Un jour je te dirais tout Sasuke, que se soit Sakura ou Itachi je te raconterai…oui un jour. »_

_A suivre…_

Alors ? Verdict ?


	6. 6 Si malheureusement

Titre : Le voyage de Totoro

Chapitre 6 : Si malheureusement…

Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent depuis que j'ai fait changer mon nom pour devenir un certain Masashi Kishimoto et…bon d'accord ce n'est pas vrai les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété du génialissime Masashi Kishimoto…

Rated : T pour la présence de Yaoi, donc homophobes…petite croix rouge en haut de l'écran merci

Mot de l'auteur : Coucou,

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court et n'est pas centré sur Naruto et Sasuke mais sur Sakura, je pense que c'est un chapitre important pour la suite de l'histoire qui devrait arriver bientôt, parce que je suis enfin en vacances *0*.

Donc en espérant que ça vous plaise…bonne lecture ! Et merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews j'espère que j'en ai pas oublié u.u

Chapitre 6 : Malheureusement si…

Sakura n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant.

Non au contraire, petite elle était même la petite fille la plus gentille qui l'eut été donné de voir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les enfants. Un enfant est cruel et Sakura avait vite compris que sa gentillesse et son front (plus grand que la moyenne selon les dires des autres) faisait d'elle une victime facile.

Aussi durant plusieurs années elle avait été la victime incontestable. Les filles se moquaient d'elle, la jugeant trop moche avec ses cheveux roses bonbon pour jouer avec elle, tout comme les garçons d'ailleurs.

Cependant un jour tout cela avait changé. Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans et encore une fois elle c'était réfugié dans sa cachette pour échapper aux garçons qui c'étaient mis en tête de l'embêter.

Elle s'était donc cacher dans une petite forêt qui n'était guère fréquentée et qui donnait sur un immense champ, rempli de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Sakura aimait les fleurs, elle leur enviait leur beauté et leur côté éphémère. C'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot elle avait entendu le bruit de l'herbe sous des pas. Elle avait relevé la tête paniquée mais au lieu de voir les cinq garçons qui la poursuivaient elle s'était retrouvé face à face avec une jolie petite blonde aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux bleus avec un sourire charmant.

« Ca va ? demanda la petite blonde. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un de ces anges qui venaient aider les princesses dans les histoires que lui racontait sa maman avant de dormir. Mais elle n'était pas une princesse, l'ange avait dû se tromper. Il devait penser aider celle qu'elle n'était pas. Sakura passa sa main recouverte de sa manche sur ses joues et offrit à l'autre petite fille un petit sourire discret.

« Oui, ça…ça va. »

L'ange s'approcha de Sakura et recueillit une larme sur le bout de son doigt.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Son interlocutrice continua, ne faisant pas attention à son absence de réponse.

« Moi c'est Ino, et toi ? »

« Ino ? Ce n'est pas un prénom d'ange ça… »

La blondinette rigola.

« Non, mon grand-frère dit que ça veut dire cochon. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. J'éspère pas. Et toi, demanda t'elle de nouveau, c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Sakura »

« Ouah ! On dirait un nom de princesse ou de fée. »

Sakura baissa la tête et murmura tristement

« Mais je ne suis pas une princesse. »

« Tsss, n'importe quoi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Sakura ? Ca veut dire fleur de cerisier. C'est beau une fleur de cerisier ! Surtout quand ça fleurit, c'est simple, naturelle et c'est rose. Comme tes cheveux. Tu as de beaux cheveux dis. Moi aussi je voudrais les avoir mais c'est pas pratique pour le sport et puis maman n'aime pas trop ça… »

Ino parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle ne remarqua pas que Sakura la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Ino, qui était malgré ses courts cheveux était plus jolie qu'elle venait de lui faire un compliment sur ses cheveux qu'elle détestait tant et elle lui parlait le plus naturellement du monde. Une petite étincelle de bonheur s'alluma dans son cœur et elle sourit gentiment.

« Tu es jolie quand tu souris. Dis tu veux bien être mon amie ? Je viens d'arriver en ville… »

Le sourire de Sakura se fana.

« Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

« Pourquoi ? demanda étonnée l'autre. »

« Les autres vont t'embêter. Ils ne m'aiment pas…Ils ne voudront pas que je joue avec toi. »

Au plus grand étonnement de Sakura, Ino ramassa une fleur et la plaça dans les cheveux roses de son amie.

« Mais moi je veux être amie avec toi. Les autres je m'en fiche. Et puis je te défendrais! Comme les chevaliers dans les histoires de mon grand frère.»

« Mais les chevaliers ça protègent les princesses… »

Ino attrapa la petite main de Sakura et se mit à courir. En haut de la colline qu'elles venaient d'escalader, la blonde se tourna vers Sakura et tout en lui souriant elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors tu seras ma princesse ! »

Et c'est ce jour-là que la vie de Sakura changea.

Oo°-°oO

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée. Ses longs cheveux roses cascadaient sur ses épaules et frôlaient le bas de son dos à chaque pas. Sa marche était rapide. Elle avait rendez vous avec Ino dans cinq minutes.

Depuis leur rencontre elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées, Ino la défendant contre tous ceux qui l'avaient embêtée. Elles avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble dans la même classe. Mais la première les sépara. Ino ayant choisi une filière littéraire et Sakura une scientifique voulant faire médecin.

La rosée avait été déçue mais Ino lui avait fait un câlin en lui promettant que ça ne changerait pas, qu'elles resteraient amies malgré ça, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

Mais malgré tout Ino restait sa seule amie et même si depuis quelques années maintenant, les autres venaient vers elle, elle préférait toujours la compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

Elle arriva finalement à la sortie quasiment déserte les cours ayant fini depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que chaque élève soit rentré chez lui.

Elle passa le portail et se dirigea vers le parc à vélos lieu de rendez-vous des deux filles. Elle chercha du regard son amie mais ne la vit pas. Elle s'adossa donc contre un petit muret et patienta.

Soudain un éclat de rire attira son attention. Elle leva la tête et vit Son amie qui arrivait accompagnée d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle la vit, la blonde courut vers son amie la serra dans ses bras et lui présenta son ami :

« Coucou ma princesse je te présente Kye, il est dans ma classe. On a été désigné pour faire un exposé ensemble et on est devenu ami. On va à la maison pour bosser. Tu veux venir ? »

Sakura acquiesça mais ne dit rien, regardant le garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui la fixait en souriant. Le trio partit et marcha tout en bavardant. Enfin sauf Sakura qui restait en retrait.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps les deux jeunes travaillant tout en rigolant. Ils ne la virent même pas s'éclipser.

Sakura se sentait abandonnée. Ino passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce Kye et elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis dans sa classe, lui accordant de moins en moins de temps. La laissant seule le soir pour rentrer avec les autres. Mais elle ne dit rien, pensant que ça ne durerait pas. Elle avait tort et un jour, Ino ne vint plus la voir à la fin des cours. Elle ne la vit pas lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe dans les couloirs.

Sakura était une princesse et son chevalier l'avait abandonné. Elle se sentit brisée. Maintenant elle était de nouveau seule. Et être seule lorsqu'on à gouté au bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un c'est affreux. Alors Sakura se sentie en colère. En colère contre Kye, contre ceux qui lui avaient volé son Ino. Car cela ne pouvait pas être Ino qui l'avait abandonné de son plein gré non ce n'était pas possible.

C'est pourquoi, Sakura décida de revêtir une armure et de sauver son chevalier des griffes des méchants qui l'avaient kidnappé.

Sakura était gentille. Sakura était naïve, c'était une enfant dans un corps d'adolescente. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ino sa vie était un conte de fées et elle voulait un happy end. Alors il était hors de question qu'on lui arrache son chevalier.

Un soir elle mit son plan à exécution. Elle invita Ino à dormir à la maison. Elle voulait lui raconter ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie rit doucement, se moquant gentiment de sa naïveté.

« Tu sais Sakura, tu n'es pas dans un conte de fées, la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Si tu veux un happy end, il faudra se battre pour l'avoir. Moi j'ai une vie aussi en dehors de toi, je suis avec Kye, j'ai de nouveaux amis. Tu dois essayer toi aussi d'arrêter de me voir comme ton unique amie… »

Sakura était déboussolée.

« Mais, tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là… »

Ino lui caressa la joue.

« C'est le cas mais plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Tu comprends ? »

Sakura avait hoché la tête et elles s'étaient couchées. Ino s'était vite endormie mais Sakura elle avait longuement réfléchis et elle en était venue à la conclusion que si elle voulait son happy end, elle devait avoir Ino, aussi si ce n'était pas le cas, personne d'autre ne l'aurait. Aussi devait-elle détruire le bonheur d'Ino pour qu'elle revienne et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Dès le lendemain, au lycée elle courut vers Ino et fit en sorte de s'intégrer dans le groupe d'amis d'Ino, elle fut gentille serviable, appris les défauts des uns et les liens qui les unissaient tous. Elle devait détruire le groupe pour avoir Ino.

Ino. C'était sa seule obsession.

Sakura avait du charme. Ino lui avait appris à s'en servir et c'est ce qui lui permit de la détruire. Car bien vite la rosée compris que la seule chose qui pourrait marcher serait de la séparer de ce Kye qu'elle avait l'air de tant aimé. Aussi commença-t-elle à lui faire des avances auxquelles il eut du mal à résister. Et un jour, il quitta Ino.

Sakura était heureuse lorsqu'Ino l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle pensait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Bien mal lui en pris. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter dans les bas de son amie après lui avoir ouvert la porte de son studio, celle-ci la repoussa et lui mit une gifle qui la fit tomber. Ino en pleure lui hurla dessus. Que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Qu'il n'y avait que les salopes pour faire ça.

Ces paroles achevèrent Sakura. Elle se releva en silence, époussetant sa jupe courte et remettant une mèche en place. Puis elle plongea son regard vert dans celui bleu de son amie.

Son regard était vide de toute émotion. Elle s'approcha d'Ino, la faisant reculer vers l'escalier. Sakura attrapa sa nuque la forçant à se rapprocher d'elle, elle lui murmura à l'oreille

« C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit de me battre. Mon happy end je ne pouvais l'avoir qu'avec toi mais tu n'avais pas l'air de le comprendre. Tu es mon chevalier, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon chevalier. Tu es tout pour moi… »

Ino la regarda interloquée

« Sakura, que veux-tu dire par là ?»

Un sourire se dessina, furtif sur les lèvres de Sakura avant de disparaître.

« Tu m'aimes ? demanda Ino peu sur d'elle »

Sakura caressa la joue de la blonde et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu étais celle qui m'avait fait remonter la pente et tu fus celle qui causa ma chute. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de causer la tienne… »

Et sur ces paroles elle poussa le corps de celle qui avait été son chevalier dans les escaliers, la regardant tomber en arrière. Une fois qu'elle fut en bas elle lui jeta un dernier regard et rentra chez elle.

Ce qu'Ino devint elle s'en fichait. Elle crut entendre dire qu'elle avait été emmené à l'hopital mais ne sut jamais la suite de l'histoire. Et qu'importe elle avait été trahi, on avait voulu lui voler son bonheur et ça elle ne le permettrait pas.

Les années qui suivirent furent agréables pour Sakura, elle déménagea peu de temps après l'incident Ino et arriva dans une petite ville où elle se créa une nouvelle personnalité. Elle se mit en avant, son intelligence et sa grâce l'aidant. Et dès qu'elle fut le centre d'attention de son lycée, elle fit en sorte d'éliminer tous ceux qui osaient s'interposer. Mais l'arrivée de Sasuke Uchiwa lors de sa terminale la troubla. Ce jeune homme était plus beau qu'elle et obtenait de bien meilleurs résultats sans travailler plus qu'il ne le fallait. Malgré son caractère, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, oubliant Sakura dans le même classe que lui. Sakura ne ferait pas le poids contre lui aussi décida t'elle d'en faire un allié au lieu de le briser. Et cela fonctionna plus que bien. Usant de ses charmes elle réussit à faire succomber le prince de ces dames et à son étonnement également il tomba amoureux d'elle. Ils sortirent ensemble. Sakura ne l'aimait pas mais elle était bonne actrice. Elle profitait pleinement de toute l'attention qu'il lui accordait et qui apportait l'attention des autres sur elle. Mais encore une fois quelqu'un vint s'interposer, Itachi le frère de son « aimé » et lui-même était subjugé par un autre aussi usa t'elle encore une fois de son talent pour charmer et attrapper le grand frère dans ses filets.

Mais Sakura n'était pas contente. Elle voulut punir une dernière fois Sasuke. Il n'avait qu'à pas la trahir et l'abandonner. Alors elle voulut lui balancer son bonheur à la figure. Et qu'elle meilleure idée que de débarquer avec son trophée ? Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke ce soit remis et que sa source d'attention nouvelle fut un blondinet qui avait été l'amant de son cher Itachi…Qu'importe, elle s'occuperait du blond comme les autres, oui elle briserait Naruto tout comme elle avait brisé Ino…

Sakura n'était pas méchante, c'était les autres qui l'obligeaient à l'être…

_A suivre…_


End file.
